The Kitsune's secrets
by Shin Kurogane
Summary: Naruto knew about Kyuubi at the age of 3 and the fox want to protect and train him. Naruto has a bloodlimit from his mother's clan and join ANBU very soon. Yaoi. NaruIta, NaruKaka and some other couples but no het/yuri . Rated "M for lemon and reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first ever story. Also I have The Akatsuki Wolf helps me beta and co-writting. Thank you, Amaya :')  
There'll be a lot of OOC'ness and Yaoi. Don't like don't read._

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto._

_"_NORMAL SPEAK"

_THOUGHTS_

**_KURAMA_**

A small blonde was running through the forest outside of Konohagakure. The boy was just about three years old, running without looking back. Behind him are villagers with weapons in their hands. They searching for the "demon brat" that just ran out of the village. After a while of hopeless searching in the forest, they went back. The boy, hearing nothing from them, started to relax and sit down under a tree, panting heavily.

He doesn't understand. He did nothing to them and yet, they always mistreated him. They beat him, starved him and locked him in a cage if he ever did some small, wrong thing. Almost everything he does, they considered it evil. And they don't let him get anywhere around the other children. For a genius like him, it isn't hard to realize they dislike him. Everyone disliked him. So this morning he decided to ask. The villagers said something about a demon that has possessed him, and that they wanted to kill him before it too late. He said he was not a demon, but people keep chasing him. And finally, they kicked him out of the orphanage.

He now looked down at his body. Bruises and cuts are all over his flesh, and were slowly healing. He felt tears begin to fall down his whiskered cheeks.

_Why? Why me of all people? I didn't do anything._

Suddenly a voice rang in his head. It was warm and concerned. He felt comforted.

**_Kit, are you all right? Can you hear me, Kit?_**

"W-who are you?" He asked shakily. Although, he liked the voice very much.

**_Finally. The first time in three years you've heard me. Now close your eyes. It's alright. I won't hurt you._**

He felt the warmth in his heart. No one has ever said that to him except the old man Hokage. He did as the voice told him to. He closed his eyes. The voice once again spoke up.

**_You can open your eyes now._**

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in dark hallways. In front of him was a large cage with a block with a kanji meaning "Seal" on it.

"Where am I? Where are you, voice?"

**_You know, I have a name. Come closer to the cage._**

He did as he was told. Inside the cage is a huge, orange, nine-tailed fox, ruby-red eyes with slit pupils looked at him piercingly but somewhat comforting and caring.

"W-what are you?"

**_I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune. I attacked your village three years ago and was sealed into you by the Yondaime Hokage. I'm the very reason that the village hates you. My real name is Kazama Kurama._**

"You have a weird name. So did you do something bad? B-because when I-I did something bad, they w-would lock me in a cage, j-just like you." He began to sob.

**_Those memories are NOT for a three year-old innocent kid. That god-damned village. _**The fox frowned deeply.

**_Hey don't cry now, Kit. You're safe with me now. I promise I won't hurt you nor will I let anyone else hurt you._**

"R-really? You p-promise?" He looked at the fox with big, cerulean eyes.

**_Yes, I promise. Now for your question. I attacked your village so, partly yes, it was a bad thing. But, because some of Konoha's Shinobi killed my best and only friend, a human I treasure the most. He was all I had. So I was very, very angry and went to find revenge._**

"T-then I-it's not your fault. I-it was the Shinobi's fault. They sh-shouldn't have attacked your friend. That was bad."

**_Damn. You're too smart for three year-old._**

"That's what the villagers told me." He sobbed again.

**_Ugh…. I'm sorry Kit. Didn't mean it like that. Anyway, I know a way that I can protect you._**

"Y-you want to p-protect me? Y-you don't hate me?

**_Why the fuck should I hate you? You're my kit. My little brother. I should protect you._**

With this he ran through the bars, hugging a leg of the big fox. Kyuubi just sighed.

**_I need to help this kid… he's fragile. He may break down anytime soon if I'm not going to do anything. _**The fox though to himself.

**_Now kid, bite your thumb or wherever you like and draw blood on the seal over there._**

"B-but I can't reach it- Ah!"

He yelped when Kyuubi's tail lifted him up to the same level as the seal. He bit his thumb and drew his blood on the seal. It's lit up in a blue aura and then faded away. He heard Kyuubi say something before everything went white.

**_Now get out and wait. I'll be there in a few seconds._**

The blonde opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the forest and it was about five in the morning. He yawned and stretched, hearing an amused chuckle he looked up to see a red-haired boy standing in front of him. He yelped as the boy picked him up and put him onto his shoulders.

"K-Kyuubi?"

The boy in front of him had red hair going to the middle of his back, pale skin and ruby-red orbs with slit pupils. He stood at 6'2 ft. tall. He was wearing a black silky Yucatan with a golden sash. He was the most gorgeous person the blonde has ever met in his short life. He heard the man chuckle louder.

"Why, yes I am. Now, tell me, do you know your name?"

"Yes. It's Naruto. The old man told me once or twice."

"Then Naruto, let's get you to the old man."

"Eh? Why?"

"I want to adopt you as a brother so I need to talk to the old man."

"Oh."

He didn't completely understand anything about the adoption thing, but still nodded. Naruto yelled in excitement as Kyuubi carries him on his shoulders, jumping tree to tree, roof to roof. Once they reached the HokageTower, Kyuubi burst in through the window while Naruto chirped happily.

"Jiji. Look what I found."

""What"? I'm not a thing, Kit. You were supposed to say "Who"".

"Oh? Okay I'll remember that next time."

He said as he jump onto the old man's lap.

Sandaime Hokage looked confused. He looked back and forth between Naruto and the young man. He sighed.

"Whoever you are, next time use the front door. I don't need another Jiraiya."

"I'm Sorry. But we were in a hurry."

"Oh? Care to explain?"

The old man cocked an eyebrow at the smiling young man.

"Well, I've been living with the Kit for three years and I see what the villagers do to him. And for the entire three years I couldn't do anything because I couldn't talk to the Kit over there –he pointed at the cute, sleeping blonde– up until now."

"Wait. You don't mean that you're….? Are you?"

"Eh? Yes I am exactly the one you're referring to. Anyway, on with my request. I want to be a Shinobi of Konoha, for the benefits of my little brother."

The old Hokage was stunned from the information. First off, standing in front of him was the Kyuubi. The very Kyuubi that attacked the village not long ago. Second, what the hell had villagers done to Naruto, against his rules and the Fourth's dying wish? And lastly, Kyuubi CARES for Naruto?

Suddenly Kyuubi felt someone's chakra in the room. He then smirked at the confused Hokage.

"Seems like we have a brat here. You better come out,_ now_."

He growled out the last word.

An ANBU with a weasel mask stepped out from the dark corner. He was just about eight or so. He's 4'1 ft. tall. He has long dark hair; sharingan eyes flashing behind the mask dedicated him as an Uchiha.

"Geez. An Uchiha? Damn I hate Uchiha's."

Kyuubi murmured as the kid approached the Hokage's desk.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama." He bowed slightly with respect.

"It's okay, Itachi. I would call you sooner or later anyway. This young man here is wishing to be a Konoha Shinobi because of Naruto's own good. You know who he is, don't you? – The old man smiled a bit."

"I think I could guess."

"Tell me."

"He's Kyuubi no Kitsune's. He is the only one in the world has red chakra surrounded pure chakra."

"Very observant I see. – Kyuubi smirked. – Oh and you can call me Kurama. That's my real name."

The old man smiled at the quiet Uchiha and the smirking Kyuubi.

"Very well. But you said requests, earlier. What else do you want?"

"Ahhh… I want to adopt Naruto as my brother, also I want the heritages of Kazama Akashi, who I heard will come back in… seven years or so."

"Kazama? You, how did you know?"

"Duh… somehow I'm related to him. Not by blood of course."

"I can see that." – Itachi mocked in a very un-Uchiha voice.

"Shut up Uchiha or you'll enjoy your last meal mix with your own blood."

"Okay count on-WAIT. What did you say about "come back in seven years"?"

"Hm? I heard the pervert of a Shinigami said that he would only keep your "hero" for ten years to recover his soul and chakra. I also heard, which I wish that I actually heard it wrong, that the bastard LIKES your "hero"– and so, he'll return in seven years, no more."

_"WHAT?!"_

The Scream was heard all over Konoha. Everybody flinched at the voice of their beloved Hokage and wondered what made him so angry.

Itachi's eyes couldn't be as wide as they are right now. His god-father, also his father's best friend, would probably return safely, thanks to "the pervert of a Shinigami." Naruto's eyes cracked open, he rubbed them by the back of his hand as he asked sleepily.

"What is it, Jiji? Why did you scream like that?"

"Nothing, Nauru-kun. Can you go sleep on the couch over there? You may fall down if you sleep here."

He walked lazily to the couch and threw himself on it and slept right after his back touched the couch.

The Sandaime sighed

"Alright. Since your strength and identity need to be kept hidden, I'll place you on Itachi's ANBU team. Itachi, please inform this to your team. And next morning I'll announce you as the heir of the Kazama clan and hand over your- _his_ heritage. I'll also revive the Kazama clan's position in the council until Akashi returns, if your words are true. And this conversation is S-class confidential, understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Whatever old man."

He Sighed. "Since you're going to be an ANBU, please show some respect while you're on a mission, okay?"

"Fine. Oh wait old man, I… well, accidentally enhanced Naruto's body. He maybe three years old but in the morning he'll look like 5-6 years old so that I can train him properly. Just informing you, so don't be shock."

Kyuubi turned around as he felt a dark aura being released towards him. Behind him was a very pissed off Itachi.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Mean. ACCIDENTALLY?" Naruto likes a brother to him and yet the redhead said he accidentally did something to the boy.

"Whoa, Calm down brat. It's for his own good. He need to know how to defend himself. I'm not going to revive that the new head of Kazama clan adopted their "supposedly to be hero." I want his father to announce his heritage, not me. So, I'm going to let him live with 2 marks and 1 real-self. You both understand?"

"That sounds good. And what are you going to train him in?"

"His doujutsu. It's his Kekkei Genkai from his mother's clan, Uzumaki."

"How did you know, fox?" Itachi said bravely.

"Checked his DNA you moron. What do you think, I live INSIDE him for nothing?" He replied with a fake hurt look.

"Don't ever call me a moron you bastard fox." Itachi glared, using the famous Uchiha's' "death glare." But that's nothing compared to the mother-hen mode- Iruka's glare.

"Then don't call me that." Kyuubi snapped back.

"FINE."

"FINE."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP. I'm trying to sleep here."

All three of them turned to look at a slightly older Naruto. He's about five by now. His blonde hair was brushing his shoulder, his whisker scars deepened. He's 3'7 ft. right now and his white T-shirt is a bit tight for him and his pants were shorter.

"That was faster than I expected."

"Where did you get the language, Naruto-kun?"

"I think I heard some villagers and Shinobi who tried to kill me say that. Some lines like "Fuck off you demon", "demon brat", "go back to your hell"…. Yeah something like that."

He said with a shrug as if he doesn't give a damn.

Both Sandaime and Itachi glare at Kyuubi because of Naruto's change of personalities.

"Hahah…. Seems like I overdid it. Don't worry. It'll disappear in a few days."

"It better be or this is the end of your balls."

Sandaime glared at a sweating Kyuubi.

"And your dick. Also your virginity." Itachi grabbed his ninjato.

"Err… hello? We have a minor here. People?" Naruto's voice pulled them back to reality.

"Sorry. You're dismissed. Oh and, Itachi, tell Kakashi I called for him. And if he late by just a second I'll turn him into a beautiful maiden. And Kurama take Naruto to the clan's compound. I think he should disappear until he's well trained enough to join ANBU. Two years may fit."

"Hmm…. I'm thinking about take him to Uzugakure. But nevertheless, the Uzumaki clan's ninjutsu and Kekkei Genkai books are all here so maybe we don't need to. Anyway, he'll be able to join in a year. I'm one hell of a teacher, you know."

"Yeah. Just go already. And don't let anyone see him."

"Bye, Jiji. See ya later." Naruto waved from Kyuubi shoulders. He seems like being on there.

"Bye, Naru-kun."

So how was it? Was it good? Bad? Please tell me.  
R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, this is it. Chapter 2. I didn't get many reviews for the first chapter and it was sad :'(  
Anyway, enjoy :')

**-FIVE MONTHS LATER-**

"Kyuu-nii. I can control the blade. I finally can do it." Naruto chirped happily as he jumped on his brother's lap

"Very good, Naru-chan. Now show me your eyes."

Naruto gained chakra to his eyes to activate his Kekkei Genkai – Gensougan. His eyes were pure white like the byakugan but still have thin circles to identify where the iris is. They have black kunai-liked patterns. They look like five kunai pointed out from the center, making a perfect five angled star. With these eyes he can easily control anything with chakra in them without touching. Even others' chakra. He can look through any genjutsu and reverse or cancel them.

"Can you gain the max level in seven months?"

"Sure. I gained three levels in two weeks."

"That's because your basic level is high, baka."

"Don't call me baka." He pouted cutely.

Kyuubi sighed and patted him on the head.

"I'm sorry. Just try and achieved level eight within seven months. And I also get you a new set of kunai.

"Wah? Really? Thank you, Nii-san!"

"You're welcome, Kit."

He opened the box, it contained a set of kunai. The kunai are all black, with a small red rope tied on the handle, a little bit longer than the normal kunai. The middle of each blade has a small groove; around the groove is red dragon patterns carved along the blade.

"They are infinite throwing knife. Made from a very rare metal. They can be used as chakra swords if you charge chakra into it. And they are also the only things that fit you well."

"Gah!" Thank you Nii-san. Hey Nii-san, can I join ANBU now? I mean, I just wanna go on a team with you. Training alone is _so_ boring." He whimpered, making Kyuubi eyes twitched.

"Err… I don't know, Kit. You look like a six year-old and you're still only four years old. I don't think you're ready to kill."

"B-but Nii-san…"

"No. Wait until you're seven. Physically." Kyuubi said, smiling at his brother.

"Fine."

"Well, it's time for your training with Itachi. He'll be here soon."

"Why so early? It's not like I don't want to meet him but, doesn't he have missions?"

"No. Not today." Kyuubi said happily.

"Behave yourself, Kit. I'll be back in time for dinner." Kyuubi said as he turned to go on a mission with his team."

A few minutes later a figure jump into Kalama's dojo.

"Hey, Naru-kun."

Itachi was wearing his normal black ninja suit, his hair still tied into a low ponytail.

"Hey Itachi-Nii."

"Want to begin training?"

"Sure!"

**-EIGHT MONTHS LATER-**

Naruto now is almost 5. His training sessions were like a living hell. But thanks to them, his physical condition has been improved considerably. His hair is as long as Kyuubi's, tied into a messy high ponytail. He looks like a blonde Itachi one year ago. An eight year-old with lean muscle and sharp eyes. He's wearing full ANBU garments and a Kitsune's mask. Now he's waiting for the old man to announce him as an ANBU.

"You're now a member of Konoha's ANBU. Your mask will be Kitsune's as is your code name. They were Kazama-san's. And you'll be in team Ookami. Ookami please step up here."

"Whispers were heard among the ANBU. Most of them were about who he was and why a kid without a clan like him can become ANBU at a young age. An ANBU with Ookami mask stepped up. He has silver, gravity-defying hair. His ANBU tattoo on his left forearm was red, indicating he was a captain. He stepped up to the blonde, slightly bowing

"I'm Ookami and I'll be your taichou. Nice to meet you."

He just nodded back at the man, confusing him. Ookami turned to look at the Hokage.

"Is he mute?"

"No. He just doesn't like to talk."

"Al…right then. Please choose your weapon."

Ookami put a katana, a ninjato, dual blades and some other weapons out. Naruto looked at the weapons, then take out two of his throwing knifes, hold it out for his new taichou to see.

"Can you really fight with kunai?"

Naruto frowned behind his mask. _Kunai? He thinks they are kunai? You gotta be kidding me. _Everyone stared his weapon in awe. One guy spoke.

"A-are they… Infinite throwing knives?"

"What? They are the legendary knives that only fit with one extended clan?"

"N-no way. I'm sure they're just fake. He can't use them perfectly."

Naruto sighed, and then channeled his chakra into two blades. The left one had blue chakra flames burst into a long chakra sword; the right one had red chakra. Then-

"HE'S REEEEEEAAAAAL!"

Everyone in the village jerked up at the screams from ANBU HQ, wondering who was being torture by Anko this time. Sandaime tried to calm the ANBU down. After they calmed down, he just simply said.

"Kitsune's identity is an S-class secret. No one will know except for me and you ANBU. And the elders won't be able to know about his existence. Are you clear?

"HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!" All of them said in unison.

And with that everyone left

**-TWO YEARS LATER-**

"Itachi, you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, Kitsune. How can I be okay while my clan was just massacred?"

"You should be thankful we made up in time. The main house and half of the branch house are still alive. But…I'm really sorry 'bout your mother."

Itachi sits quietly at the ANBU HQ lounge. He and his team just stop the Uchiha massacre by Orochimaru. Naruto and his ANBU team had come too late. They manage to wound Orochimaru pretty bad but their loss is also not small. Most of the family is alive but his mother and his best friend Shisui were killed, and Naruto is trying to comfort him. Naruto took them to Kazama compound and placed Itachi onto the couch, then sat next to him.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I promise. I'll take care of Sasuke. Please don't do anything stupid yourself."

He kissed Itachi's forehead gently, his hand circling the older boy's back, the other hand put on the raven's waist, pulling him into a hug. Itachi leaned on the blonde's firm chest. He has grown more and more lately. Now he's even taller than Itachi and more muscular. He looks like he's ten years old, but his height is like a teenager. He's 4'8 ft. while Itachi only 4'5 ft.

"It's alright. Everything's gonna be alright." He heard the blonde whisper in his ear.

"Yes…Thank you, Naruto… Thank you." He whispered into the blonde's chest, hugging him back.

"Ssh…. Just sleep. I'll take care of everything." Naruto rubbed his back and he felt himself slowly fall into a deep sleep.

He sighed as he put him gently on his bed.

"Promise me, don't do anything stupid."

With that he left to the Uchiha estate with his full ANBU garments on. Fugaku greeted him as he walked in the main house. He uses a mind jutsu to communicate with others while wearing his mask.

_Hello Fugaku-sama. I need to talk to you about your youngest son, Sasuke-san._

"What about him?"

_Orochimaru showed him an illusion by a genjutsu, made him believe that Itachi-sama is the one who killed their mother and Shisui-sama._

"That snake-bastard. I'll talk to him. And do you know where Itachi is?"

_Itachi-sama is at Kurama-sama's house. I needed to calm him down so I brought him there. I'm sorry if I worried you, Fugaku-sama._

"No, it's alright. I must say thanks instead. The boy seemed broken. You may go now."

_Excuse me then, Fugaku-sama._

**-KAZAMA COMPOUND-**

_Hm… this is weird. Niisan has not come back yet._

Naruto though as he stepped into his bedroom. Itachi was lying on his bed and sleeping peacefully. He smiled a little and then walked over to wake the older boy up

"Ita-kun, wake up. It's dinner time."

"Nuh-uh. Don't wanna." He murmured childishly into the pillow.

Naruto lowered his mouth, whispering into the raven's over-sensitive ear.

"If you don't wake up now, I'll rape you."

"Nuh-uh. Go 'way" He swung his hand to the blonde's side.

"Your choice."

The blonde leaned down to lick the shell of Itachi's ear, nipping it lightly, and causing Itachi to moan. Naruto chuckled at the beautiful noise the older made. He kissed him on the lips.

"C'mon. Wake up now. I know you're awake." He murmured against the other's lips.

"Ugh…. How did you…?"

"Your heartbeat. But wait; did you just admit that you were pretending to sleep?"

"Yes." Itachi answered bluntly.

"That's mean! You DO want me to rape you, don't you Itachi?" Naruto smirked as the older blushed like he was burned on fire.

"N-no. I didn't mean it like that. Beside, you're just a seven year-old brat with a ten year-old form."

"Oh yeah. A brat who's taller and more mature than you. Now get your ass up and have dinner. Kyuu-nii should be home any minute now."

As they walk down stair, Itachi said.

"I hate your fox."

"Che. He's not my FOX. He's my pervert brother."

_"BAM!"_

"ITAI!"

"Who are you calling a pervert, Kit?"

Naruto looked up while hugging his head. His foster brother seemed to be very pissed off at his comment. Naruto's eyes try to stay away from his brother's.

"No one in particular."

"Hn. You're lucky that I'm in a good mood today. Oh and by the way, you're going to the academy."

**_"WHAT?!"_**

He yelled his lung out at his brother's statement.

"Shut up you're too loud." Itachi scolded, covering his ears.

Naruto looked at his brothers dumbstruck. They fell into silence for a quite long time. Then Naruto decided to speak up.

"Why?"

"The old man thinks we have a traitor in there. And you're the only one that can use that Oroike no jutsu to change your entire body into a… err… an innocent child."

"B-but why does it have to be me? Why not you? I can put that jutsu on you easily."

Kyuubi smirked, watching Itachi eating with amusement while answering Naruto.

"We can't play idiot. Only you. Since you're a natural born actor that can act every role perfectly."

Naruto face palmed.

"Fine. I'll do it. But don't you dare spread this among ANBU. Especially that psycho Anko."

"Fine then."

But suddenly, they heard Itachi chuckle.

"Here's Kitsune, the most feared ANBU, merciless, silent killer, the most skilled ninja, maybe the strongest Shinobi in Hi no Kuni, has to go to Academy because of a traitor. This will be the best joke ever in HQ. Just wait until they heard this."

His voice was taunting, face twisted in a sadistic smirk. Naruto's dark aura surrounded the dining room.

"Itachi, don't you dare say a single word. Or else I'll rape you IN FRONT of them. Your choice."

"Y-you… you…. BRAT!"

He stormed upstairs, without looking at the two brothers.

"Hm… Seems like he forgot this is our house."

Kyuubi said, chuckling lightly.

"He's in my room. Don't worry."

The blonde smirked at the idea.

"So he DOES want you to rape him. And you call me a pervert."

Kyuubi burst out laughing.

"Told you so. I'll go to bed now. Night, Niisan."

"Night, Kit."

When he opened the door, he found Itachi half lying on his bed, leaning on the wooden bedpost to read a scroll. He smiled then walked over the Uchiha.

"Can you move over a bit?"

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Dude, it's my room. Remember?" He said as he sat next to the raven.

Itachi seemed a little bit out of it. He stood up immediately only just be held at the wrist by Naruto.

"It's okay. You can sleep with me today." The blonde said with a warm smile, his real smile.

Itachi smiled back and go back to read his scroll. The blonde notice how close the scroll is to his face. He asked, somewhat worry in his voice.

"Ita-Nii, lemme see your eyes."

"My eyes? Nothing is wrong with my eyes."

"Yes there is something wrong with your eyes. Don't you notice how close the scroll and your face are? It's because you overused the Mangekyō Sharingan, isn't it?"

The blonde trail his fingers over the other's eyes as Itachi closed his eyes at the contact. Itachi just stayed silent; he didn't know what to tell to the younger. And then he felt a small amount of chakra removed from his eyes. Then he heard Naruto sighed.

"There. I healed you. Your sight won't be affected anymore. But don't overuse it. You may go blind forever. You hear me?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Naru-kun."

"No problem. Now go to sleep honey. I'll need you to choose a "hey I'm here, kill me" outfit."

The blonde sighed heavily, shaking his head lightly.

"Why me of all people? Wait, I knew it. That old man probably wanted me to make friend with those my age. Goddammit. I'm gonna blackmail him. I hate everyone in the academy. Well, I kinda like Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and Chouji. But that DOESN'T matter."

He mumbled to himself make Itachi feel like he was going to be torn apart by the insane blonde….

"Are you done? If yes then go to sleep. 'Bout your clothes, wear the jumpsuit."

"The… jumpsuit…? Your mean the orange thing?"

"Yes."

"Oh right. How could I forget that color? The academy start at 8:00?"

"Yes. Now can we go to sleep?"

"Sure."

They hugged [cuddled] each other while asleep.

R&R please...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here's chapter 3. Enjoy.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto (Do I have to do this every chapter?)

* * *

**-NARUTO'S DREAM-**

_The smaller Naruto was sitting on a branch near the playground. He looks at the children with sad eyes. He can never go out there like they do. The boy shook his head lightly, then go to a clearing not so far from the village but no one seem to go there. He usually goes here to watch the sunset._

_Shikamaru was lying on the ground, watching the cloud. His eyes wandered and finally stop at the figure wearing ANBU uniform sitting on the branch above him. The ANBU seems not noticing him, or he just plainly ignores the lazy kid. Shikamaru called out._

_"Oi. Wanna come down lay with me? It must be hurt, leaning to that tree."_

_The young ANBU looked at him strangely._

_"You come down or not? It's not like I'm gonna bite you or something."_

_The lazy kid called out again, impatient._

_Naruto sighed quietly; jump down next to the other boy._

_They lay in silence for a while, then Shikamaru turn to look at the blonde._

_"The name's Shikamaru. What's your?"_

_Naruto eyes widened a bit. Not many had asked his name before._

_"…" – he mumbled._

_"What? Can't hear you."_

_He looks at the brown-hair boy again, slowly take off his mask._

_"My name's Naruto."_

_Shikamaru eyed the blonde next to him. The boy was… beautiful. Just like an angle._

_"Why did you take off your mask? You can talk with the mask on"._

_"I don't… usually talk when I wear my mask."_

_"You know, you really look like a boy my father always tells me about."_

_Naruto jerk up a bit. He knows what the adults say about him. The demon brat, worthless piece of trash…_

_"W-What did he say?"_

_"Why care so sudden? He said the boy was a genius and even beat him in shogi. Then the boy mysteriously disappeared three years ago. My dad was very sad. I want to meet him one, too."_

_"He was… sad? There's other… sad because my disappearing?" – The blonde murmured, not noticing the other boy heard him._

_"So, you're really him, huh? Why did you look so surprised when someone was sad? It's normal."_

_"Not for me. I have… Kyuubi… sealed in me. Villagers hate me. They hate me for something I didn't do…"_

_Naruto said quietly._

_"Kyuubi? You just said Kyuubi? So the Forth didn't kill it, but sealed it in you instead."_

_Shikamaru, as a genius he is, easily figured it all out. Naruto looked at him in surprised._

_"You… don't hate me?"_

_"It's too troublesome. Moreover, why should I hate you just because you have the fox inside you?"_

_Tears formed in the blonde's eyes._

_"Oi don't cry now. Tch, you're troublesome."_

_"I'm sorry. Hey, you said you're Shikamaru?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"You wanna join ANBU? I heard you're a genius. I'm working alone now and that is hard."_

_"That… is too troublesome. So, no."_

_"Aww… please? Or I'll follow you until you say Yes"_

_"You can't be serious." – Shikamaru looked at Naruto lazily while the blonde looked at him with pleading eyes. "Fine. I'll join. Happy now?"_

_"Yes."_

_The sky became darker. Naruto looked at Shikamaru then said._

_"I have to go. My brothers will be mad if I'm late. Come to the Hokage's office tonight at 10:00."_

_"Sure. Bye, Naruto."_

_The blonde put his mask back on and shunshined away._

* * *

**_OUTSIDE THE KAZAMA COMPOUND_**

_A boy wearing a creamy color turtle-neck jacket with a similar color short. His eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He was sneaking around the compound's gate. He wanted to know who's living in there. Before he can do anything, a voice cracked behind him._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_He jolted up, turned around to see a blond boy, seems to be older than him, looking at him curiously._

_"I… was curious." – He said shortly – "sorry if I bothered you, Niisan."_

_"No, you didn't bother me. So, what's your name and how old are you?" – The blond asked, smiling a bit._

_"Shino. Aburame Shino. I'm 6"_

_"Really? You're the same age with me. Don't look at me like that. It's true. I just… look older than I should be. So what were you curious about?"_

_"I wanted to know who's living in there."_

_"That's all? Well, I live here with my brothers. 2 of them." he smiled brightly. "Hey, you're from the bug using clan right? You'll be a good spy. Wanna join ANBU?"_

_"ANBU? Why do you ask me, not someone else?" Shino was confused, though he didn't show it._

_"Well, I already found a strategist. Now I need a spy who can spy perfectly and have a good assassinate skill. If you join then all I have to do is find a tracker. So, what'd you say?"_

_"But I'm too young." – He said quietly._

_"Nah, it doesn't matter. That means you agreed. Ok know anyone can be my tracker?" Naruto said happily._

_"Yes. Inuzuka's. I have a friend who also a prodigy in that clan."_

_"Great. Bring him to the Hokage's office tonight at 10:00. I'll see you there."_

_"…" Shino nodded as a 'goodbye', then turn away and leave._

_"He's interesting." Said the blond as he walked in to his house._

**_HOKAGE'S OFFICE. 10:00PM_**

_Outside of the office, Shikamaru and Shino were waiting patiently with another boy. The boy has brown hair and animal-liked eyes, 2 red mark on his cheeks, right under his eyes._

_"Why did I have to be here again, Shino?"_

_"…"_

_"Arg."_

_"Shut it, Kiba. You're troublesome."_

_The conversation ended as Kitsune stepped in, gestured for them to follow._

_The old Hokage looks tired as always. Too much paperwork for an old man. He then noticed the newcomers. He looked up, smiling at them._

_"Kitsune, what do you need?"_

_Kitsune take off his mask as he talked._

_"I want these guys to join my team. Don't let anyone in the HQ know about them." He stated slowly, gestured at the three boys standing next to him._

_"They are from Nara, Aburame and Inuzuka clan? Well, I must say your team will be the best team ever."_

_"Thank you. Now, can I go get them their uniforms and masks?"_

_"Sure."_

_Few minutes later, Kitsune came back with 3 uniforms and 3 different masks. He gave the garments to them. Shikamaru get the Shika[deer] mask, Shino get Tora and Kiba get Inu._

_"From now on, you'll be Konoha ANBU, under Kitsune command."_

_Since then, they had grew closer and closer. The four of them always care for each other. Shikamaru always the most mature in the group, while Shino is the most calm and collected one. Kiba cheerful all the time and Naruto… well, Naruto has become happier since they stepped into his life._

**-DREAM END-**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEP!"

"Goddammit why did I buy that thing again?"

Naruto growled as the alarm went off. He flinched at the sun light directly in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL, ITACHI?" He glared at the Uchiha who was sipping his coffee calmly by the window.

"Wake up, dear. You should run by now. It's ten to 8:00." He stated, smiling at the blonde.

"Wah?! Why didn't you call me sooner?!" He technically burst into the bathroom, took a bath, brushed his teeth and changed in five minutes.

"I did but you wouldn't wake up. So I set the alarm. It's been ringing for half an hour."

Itachi said still smiling.

"Whatever. Report back to the old man for me. Thanks." He brush a quick kiss on his Nii-san's lips then jumped out of the window while henging himself to a normal seven year-old form. He channeled chakra to his feet to increase his speed as he jumped on the roofs. He liked to travel on here. No one noticed him. He jumped into a classroom, to which he found Iruka in there. The scarred teacher look at him in horror. He smiled to the man.

"Hello, you must be Iruka-sensei. I'm going to join your class from now on."

"Ah… You must be Naruto-kun. Welcome to our class. Would you please introduce yourself to everyone here?" Iruka asked like he did with other students but… It seemed like there was hatred and fear in his voice.

_He doesn't like me. Well, whatever._

He thought as he tried to grin as bright as possible.

_And now I'm actually an idiot. Just you wait, you old pervert of a Hokage._

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and training. I hate the three minutes it takes to cook instant ramen, and traitors. My dream is BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER."

He yelled his lung out at the last part.

_I'm gonna die from embarrassment if my team finds out about this._ He mentally face palms at this.

Everyone in the room flinched because of his voice. They surveyed the orange-clad kid in front of them. Blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, idiotic grin, whisker scars and idiotic dream. Well this one is one hell of an idiot. They all laughed at the same time the blonde finished. He just grinned all the while…

_Oh god how I would like to kill them, to taste their blood…._

On a tree near the classroom, Kyuubi was laughing his ass off. That was hilarious. And how he enjoyed the thoughts of his blonde brother making a fool of himself. Luckily the blonde couldn't read his thought like he did.

Naruto looked around to seek for a certain lazy soon-to-be-ninja. He grinned as he noticed a hand waving at him, with the owner's face still buried in the table. He went and sat next to the lazy brunette.

"Hey Shika. Nice to meet you. You too, Shino, Chouji.

"Hi, troublesome."

"Aw, you know you love me."

"Yo man. How have you been? You fucking missing the whole last three days. Where the fuck have you been?"

"And Kyuu-nii talks about _my_ language. Anyway, I had to look after mister broody over there." He pointed at Sasuke, "so I couldn't go ANYWHERE with you guys. And now the old man sticking me here."

"Hi, Naruto."

Shino nodded at the blonde who smiled back at him.

"Hi *chew chew* Naruto. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

He felt something flying towards him so he caught it. This made the whole room fell into silent. He looks around and saw people are staring at him.

"What?"

"Your hand." Shino pointed out.

He looks into his right hand. Between his thumb and his index finger is a chalk.

"I caught it by reflex again, didn't I?" He sighed. "Sorry, sensei. Used to objects flying towards me. So, did you ask something?"

"Yes. Tell me, what is chakra?" Iruka seems to regained his consciousness; looking dumbly at the demon vessel.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it the molding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points -A.K.A tenketsu- in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions."

"That's enough. Thank you." Iruka said, slightly shocked.

The whole room stared at him in awe. He turn to asked Shikamaru.

"I spat it all out?"

"Obviously."

"Damn."

_Hm, Shikamaru could have helped me, which would make me seem like an idiot._

"Thanks for helping me Shika." He said, loud enough for the class to hear.

And there are the mumbles.

"Cheater."

"Idiot"

_And yet they thought playing dumb is easy._

He though sarcastically_. _

_Hm… I don't like the Mizuki guy. His smile is so fake. Damn he doesn't even know how to fake a smile and make it look real._

He buried his face onto the table just like Shikamaru does.

_Deer, Tora, Inu, if you're listening answer me._

"Naruto?" Kiba asked out loud.

_Use the mind transfer jutsu, idiot. Listen. That Mizuki guy, watch him closely. I have doubts about him. He might be a traitor in the future._

_Geez. Taichou, this is so troublesome. _Shikamaru said in his head.

Naruto sends him a "Stop saying that or I'll rip your balls off" glare.

_That fucker is the reason why I'm stuck here so shut up._

_Then it's your mission, taichou. _– Shino spoke.

_And do you really think this mission has nothing to do with you? This is a fucking long-term-team mission._

_Fine. What do you want us to do? _Kiba asked lazily.

_Do you really WANT me to rip those balls of yours off? I already said, WATCH him closely. Next time you ask something like that again, you can kiss your balls goodbye._

_Sorry, taichou._

"Idiot." Shikamaru murmured out loud, making the kids nearby turn to look at him.

Iruka said all of a sudden-

"Okay, lunch time. Come back in two hours okay?"

"Okay sensei."

While all the kid burst out the play-yard, four of them sit still. Waiting for Naruto's orders.

_You guys stay. Tell Choji to go with Ino. We need a plan on this._

"You four don't want go out?"

"No. I want to sleep." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Me too." Kiba followed.

"Same." Naruto yawned tiredly.

Iruka looked at them in disbelief. They are just too lazy for their own good. He glanced at Naruto disgustingly.

_What's Hokage-sama thinking? Letting a demon go to the academy. _

He walked out, shaking his head lightly.

Naruto frowned. "Damn he hates me. Well whatever." He was about to perform a sound-proof jutsu but Shikamaru elbowed him.

"Uchiha. What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Hn. What are _you_ doing?" The raven was indifferent.

"We have something to do. Now fuck off." Kiba said hatefully.

"Shut up dog-breath. I do whatever I want and I am an Uchiha, you must show respect towards me." He said arrogantly.

"Respect is earned, not given." Shino said, surprising his friends. This is probably the longest sentence he ever said out loud.

"What do you think you are bug-boy?"

Naruto watched them in discomfort. Before he had a chance to say anything, someone jumped in through the window. All five turned to look at the ANBU with a Hebi mask.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"ANBU-san, what's wrong?" Kiba asked, knowing who the girl was.

"ANBU? What's an ANBU doing here?" The raven interrupted again.

"Will you shut up?" Kiba snapped.

"Anko-nee. What do you need?" Naruto smiled.

"Hokage-sama wants to meet with you," – She paused – "all four of you."

"What the fuck does the old man want now?"

Naruto sighed heavily. Hebi seemed annoyed. Why did she have to find and babysit a bunch of brats?

"I don't know. Now hurry. And don't call me by my name while I'm on duty, brat." With that she teleported away.

"I didn't know she's a responsive person." Kiba laughed a bit.

"Whatever. I should kill that geezer." Naruto said tiredly as he walked out of the room.

"Uchiha, don't tell Iruka what you saw."

Sasuke watched as the boys walked to the tower.

_How do they know ANBU?_

* * *

**Tbc.**

R&R please. I love reviews 'coz they make me happy :')


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here's chapter 4. Thanks anarion87 and dragonflora for your kind words.

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**-Hokage's Tower-**

They walked into the office, noticing a boy in there too. He was about their age but shorter than all of them, dark-red hair and light skin, his green eyes filled with sadness and fear. He also has dark black eye rings like he's suffering insomnia. No eyebrows are seen on his face and on his left forehead is a kanji for "Love" tattoo.

"Ah, Naru-kun. Just in time."

"Tell me the reason why I shouldn't kill you, old man." He said slowly, releasing his killer intent, and subconsciously make the redhead jerk up.

Naruto noticed that, and immediately shut down his killer intent, smiling sheepishly at the boy.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

The boy looked surprised. No one has apologized to him before. He stuttered.

"N-no. W-why a-are you so-sorry?"

"Huh? I said I was sorry 'cause it's wrong to scare you." Naruto smiled again.

Sandaime looked happy, smiling at the two boys.

"Now, can you drop the henge? I already used the barrier jutsu."

Naruto sighed, forming a seal and muttered "Kai"; his true form of ten years old appeared. This sudden change made the boy jerk up again. Naruto looked at the boy in apology.

"Did I scare you again? Please don't be. This is my true appearance. Who is this, old man?"

"This is the Kazekage's youngest son. Sabaku no Gaara."

"Hm… he's the vessel of Shukaku, right?"

"Yes."

"What do you want us to do, Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"He ran away from Suna and some of our Shinobi found him. I need you to look after him." The Hokage said sadly.

"Ran away, eh? Why did you run away, Gaara?"

Gaara flinched a bit, and then answered in a whisper.

"My father wanted me to die. Yashamaru tried to kill me and he said he didn't ever love me and I killed him." He lowered his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"Is that so? Well then, you can be safe here with us. We won't hurt you." Kiba said happily. "I've always want a younger brother."

"No, Inu. Gaara will be with Naruto."

"Damn. Why?"

"They both are Jinchuuriki, it's easier for them to connect."

Naruto approached the smaller boy and reached out to carry him. Gaara looked a bit surprise with the contact, yelling in fear.

"NO! Please don't hurt me!"

Surprisingly, his sand had no reaction.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. Don't be scared now. Just sleep."

The redhead panicked more.

"I can't sleep. Mother won't let me. A-and every time I sleep, I kill."

"You can sleep. Now sleep."

_Shukaku, don't you dare come out._

The sand demon growled at his warning.

**_Damn you Kyuubi. I just tried to protect this brat._**

_Protect him or take over his body? I'll reseal you later. And I'm not Kyuubi. Just his vessel._

"I can?" Gaara looked at him hopefully.

"Yes you can. Now sleep. I'll bring you to my Nii-san's house."

"O-okay." He yawned and hugged the blonde's neck, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Seems like my house has become an orphanage. First Itachi and now this boy."

"Gimme him then." Kiba pouted.

The Hokage laughed, gaining their attention.

"Now, you will take him to the academy with you. Shikamaru, help him make friend. Shino, take him out to play with other children in the park. And Kiba, you can let him play with Akamaru."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." All three said, Shikamaru muttered "Troublesome" and that earned him another "Stop-that-or-I'll-kill-you" glare from his taichou.

"Good. You're dismissed."

With that they all burst out the door, and Naruto said before he left-'

"Help me find Ero-sannin. I need to reseal for him"

After they all leave, the Hokage sighed.

"Poor boys."

* * *

**-FIVE YEARS LATER-**

"BEEP BEEP!"

_"BAM!"_

"Goddammit I hate clocks."

The blonde groaned. He was lying on his stomach with his ANBU uniform still on, but the mask was off.

"Uh-huh. Now wake up. It's your graduation exam date."

Itachi put his mask on as he said this.

"Damn…. An ANBU doing an academy graduate exam. What could be worse?"

"Babysitting. And catch the cat, Tora. Got to go. See ya." And he teleported to the HQ.

"I hate that cat."

Naruto's twelve years old now but his appearance was that of fifteen years old. He's even taller than normal fifteen year-old teenagers. He's 5'8 ft. tall. His hair now just nearly mid-back length, some red and orange highlights are seen. His whiskers are deeper and his skin tone more tan. His face has lost most of the baby-fat, eyes more narrow and even more bright. His relationships also changed. Hatake Kakashi, his former Taichou, now is his Senpai, had been added to his "ANBU Talk-list". He found the guy cares for him, but the great deal is the guy doesn't know his real appearance nor his henge. Nevertheless he still liked Kakashi.

Gaara has been back to Suna for one year, because the Kazekage did not want him to become a Konoha Shinobi. The boy has change greatly since he lived with Naruto. He became more and more social, but nonetheless, he just smiled or was really friendly towards Naruto, Kyuubi and Itachi. His looked healthier since he can sleep now, thanks to Jiraiya who had resealed Shukaku for him, and because Naruto would force him to eat healthy foods and to train.

He grumpily walked into the bathroom. For god's sake he was just asleep for 30 minutes. Last night he was on an ANBU S-class mission and he had to redo the mission report for the old man because the other report was destroyed by his team mate's dog. This day sucked. And now he has to do the stupid exam.

Henging into his 12 year old short form, he jumped out the window. He had a passion for jumping out windows.

Iruka was trying to calm his class down. Ino and Sakura were hanging around and bugging the young Uchiha. Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino were trying to sleep. Some boys looked at the Uchiha jealously while the girls talked about how they would trick the genius to marry them, well obviously their plans can never work. And finally a blonde burst in from the front door for the first time in the five years he'd been there.

"Sorry sensei, I'm late."

"Why, thank you for using the door, Naruto. Get to your seat." As the blonde walk to his seat, Iruka yelled at the class.

"OK SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN. INO, SAKURA, BACK TO YOUR SEATS. SHIKAMARU, KIBA, SHINO WAKE UP."

Normally, Iruka could be kind and caring, but a pissed off Iruka is the last thing you'd want to encounter. The students did as he told them to. When the class settled down, Iruka started the exam.

When Naruto's turn came, he **tried **to fail. After school, he sat on the swing in the school yard, pretending to be sad. _Damn this is humiliating. Nii-san, you better shut your mouth up._ He can hear laughter in his head. _Here come the traitor._

Mizuki walked towards him, a fake smile appeared. _He would never know how to make a fake smile looks real. Moron._

"Hey, Naruto. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What is it, Mizuki-sensei?" He looks up, tried to look sad and innocent.

"You know, Iruka did that because he cares. He's just like you. His parents died when he was a child too."

"Yeah. I'm not mad at him." He said.

"If you do this one thing, he'll pass you."

"Really? What thing?"

"You go to the Hokage's office, take the Forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu in it. Then perform it to Iruka." Mizuki mentally smirked _This kid is way too easy to catch._

"Oh. Thank you sensei." Naruto grinned while mentally cheering himself.

"Okay. I'll meet you in the north gate at eight."

"Okay. Bye sensei." _You're dead, newbie._

* * *

**-Hokage's tower, after 7pm-**

"Are you sure, Naru-kun?"

"Yeah I'm sure! Now lend me the scroll. Well, if that gets into the traitor's hand, he would never use any jutsu in there."

"You're right. Here you go."

The old man smiled as he gave the scroll to Naruto. Right after he took the scroll, he teleported to the north gate to find out no one was there. He pretended to read the scroll as he felt Mizuki's chakra trace… and Iruka's. _Wait, WHAT? What the fuck is Iruka doing here?_

"Naruto what are you doing?"

Mentally face palming himself, he decided to keep on the act.

"Ne Iruka-sensei, I stole the scroll and learnt a jutsu in it. Will you pass me now?"

"WHAT? Who told you so?"

"Eh? Mizuki-sensei said…"

"MIZUKI?"

As the scarred faced man yelled, Mizuki appeared behind Naruto.

"You already learnt a jutsu in there, now give me the scroll, Naruto."

"No, Naruto. Don't give him the scroll!"

Naruto jumped down from the branch, standing in front of a half-conscious Iruka. His eyes flash the max level Gensougan: eight black kunai patterns gathered and made an eight angled star in each eye.

"Touch him and you're dead."

"Why? What can a brat like you can do?"

"Try me."

Mizuki's eyes burned with anger. He held out his large shuriken and charged at the blonde.

"DIE, DEMON!" He yelled.

"Mizuki, Academy teacher, Chuunin of Konohagakure. You are under arrest for attempted treason, intentionally harming Chuunin Umino Iruka of Konohagakure and trying to attack ANBU Alpha team's captain Uzumaki Naruto, codename Kitsune. I will take you for interrogation."

"Who are you trying to lie to?"

"Naruto? What are…?"

With that he released his henge. His true form is wearing full ANBU uniform. He took out his knives after he put on his mask.

His appearance shocked both Chuunin. Mizuki stopped immediately in his tracks.

"N-no way!"

"Naruto, is that really you?"

Naruto's gaze became softer at Iruka. He nodded in confirmation then looked at Mizuki blankly.

_**Chakra bind**__. You guys, come out._

As he used the mind transfer jutsu to talk, his team mates came out, except for Akamaru of course.

"Taichou." The guy with Deer mask spoke lazily.

_Take this traitor to Ibiki._

"Hai." Tora answered, grabbing the traitor's limped arm.

"Anything else, Taichou?" Inu asked.

_No. Oh, send my regard to that psycho and his apprentice._

"Hai. Excuse us then, Taichou."

_Deer, stay._

After two of his comrades teleported away, Deer asked curiously.

"What is it, taichou?"

"Memory seal. He saw too much."

The stunned teacher suddenly jerked up.

"What do you mean by "saw too much"?"

"Umino-san, his existence is an S-class secret. Please understand."

Deer said as he performed several hand seals before saying "Memory seal." Iruka fainted because of the pressure.

"There you go, troublesome. Next time, be more careful."

"Yes I know. Thank you. You can go first." Naruto said, take off his mask and returning to his henge.

"See ya tomorrow."

"Okay," he replied.

**-TWO HOURS LATER-**

"Ugh…"

Iruka sat up and rubbed his head.

"Eh? You're awake, sensei?"

Naruto asked nervously.

"Naruto? Where…? Oh. THE SCROLL. NARUTO, WHERE IS-"

"The scroll is safe, sensei. ANBU came and took it. Guess I have to wait one more year eh?"

_Oh my god, YES. Finally out._

The teacher looked at the boy. Then an idea popped in his head.

"Naruto, can you close your eyes?"

"Eh? Why sensei?" He asked, but still closed his eyes. He felt something on his forehead.

_Don't tell me it's what I think it is._

"Okay. You can open your eyes now."

He did as he was told. He ran his hand to his forehead just to feel a cold metal headband with Konoha's symbol. "OH shit!" He looked at Iruka in disbelief.

"Congratulation, you graduated. You are now a Genin." Iruka grinned happily.

"Etou… thanks sensei. It's late now so I think I better go home."

"Oh. Okay then. See you tomorrow, Naruto."

"Bye sensei!"

He ran as fast as he could to the compound.

_If I'm not wrong, the dobe of the class will be team up with the rookie of the year. I'm the dobe and the rookie of the year is… oh hell NO. Sasuke. That bastard. And because Itachi still can't show up to his brother, our sensei will have sharingan, good chakra control and especially one of the most respected ninjas. Since most of the Uchiha's Jounin were killed, there's only Chunnin and Genin and some Jounin, but they're medics. That means… OH MY GOD! My sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. OH HELL NO!"_

* * *

**-THE NEXT MORNING-**

"Dammit. Itachi would you stop setting the alarm every morning and wake me up properly?"

Naruto growled as he stormed out of the bathroom with a henge on.

"This is more fun. By the way, do you know who'll be in your team?" Itachi answered happily, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah. Your brother. And from what I observed, my sensei will probably be Kakashi." Naruto sat on the bed edge, not wanting to go.

"You're kidding?" Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow at the blonde and walked to sit next to him. The blonde shook his head, raising his arm to pull Itachi into a hug from his back and rest his head on the older man's shoulder.

"I'm serious. But nothing is sure yet. Just my guess."

"Hm…. You're probably right. Now go to school. You're gonna-mmmh!"

Naruto's lips cover the others. He nipped Itachi's bottom lip, demanding entrance. Itachi parted his lips obediently. He let the younger boy lead the kiss. His tongue swirled with Naruto's, making him moan into the kiss.

"Ahaa…." He panted out as the parted away.

"That's for today. Goodbye, Niisan."

"G-goodbye, Naru-kun."

He sighed as the blonde jumped out the window. He has stayed here for five years because his stubborn brother just wouldn't listen to anyone. But nevertheless, staying with Kyuubi and Naruto isn't a bad idea. He has more time to practice with them, or alone. His body become more muscular, but still have some feminine looks in it. His appearance didn't change much, except for that he's taller now. He was 6'2 ft. tall. Taller than the blonde Jinchuuriki but not as well built as him. He sighed again, put his mask on and ran to the tower.

* * *

So, R&R please :')


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your support, guys.

Okay, here's chapter 5. Lemon will be up soon. Maybe 1 or 2 chapters more.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and any character in it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked tiredly to his seat.

"Eh? Naruto? Thought you failed?" Kiba asked, somewhat mockingly.

Naruto glared at his subordinate.

"Shut it, Kiba. As if I wanted to be here something… unexpected happened, so I

graduated. And therefore I'll be stuck in a team with some brats and have a sensei for kami knows how long."

"Wow you seem so offended, man. Relax. You can always bug the old man about that."

"Yeah and people will suspect. At least I can drop my henge if I'm lucky."

Before Kiba could say anything more, Iruka stepped in and began his lecture about being Genin and the responsibility. Then he starting to announce teams. Naruto didn't bother to listen until his name came up.

"…. And team 7 will be, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura,…"

"_HELL_ NO!" Sakura yelled. "Anyone but this idiot!"

_Idiot your ass. Keep that up and your life will be shortened. _Was the thought of the four young ANBU.

"And Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto mentally face palmed. _I'm gonna die._

"Yes! In your face, Ino-pig!" The pinkette yelled again, but this time in excitement.

"Alright. That's it. Now wait for your sensei to come."

**-Two hours later-**

"Arg. Where the hell is our sensei?"

"Hn."

_Oh no this can't be real._

Sakura yelled and walk around angrily. Their sensei was two hours late and there was no sign he'd come in anytime soon. Naruto's fake personality would pull prank; so he did. He put an eraser beyond the door, Sakura tried to stop him while Sasuke just looked at him boredly.

An hour later the door swung open and the eraser dropped down. Standing behind the door is a white hair man, about 20 or so, wearing a Jounin outfit with fingerless gloves. His mask covered half of his face and his hitai-ate covered his left eye. In his hand was very familiar book to Naruto.

_Kakashi! Fuck my life!_

The Jounin eyed his students before saying-

"Well, my first impression is… I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

And he teleported away. The three just look at each other before sighing and walking out.

**-On the academy roof-**

"Why am I not surprised? My Sensei is a lazy pervert. My life sucks." Naruto mumbled.

"What was that, Blondie?" – Kakashi asked.

"Nothing."

"Alright then. Tell me about yourselves."

"Like what, sensei?" The pinkette asked, looking a bit confused.

"Well, your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future…. Yeah something like that."

"Why don't you go first, _sensei?"_ Naruto said the word "sensei" in an obviously mocking attitude.

The Jounin smiled.

"Ok. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like many things as are my dislikes. I don't have any hobbies and my dreams are none of your business."

_Okay so all we learnt is his name. _ The trio sweat dropped at his introduction.

"Pinky, you're next."

Sakura flinched at the nick name, but answered nevertheless.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My like is" – she looked at Sasuke, giggling – "I HATE Naruto and Ino-pig. My hobby is" – she looked at Sasuke again – "and my dream for the future is" – she glanced at Sasuke and giggled again.

"Thanks… if you ever like me I'm gonna be sick for the rest of my life." Naruto smirked.

This made everyone sweat drop. Kakashi cleared his voice and pointed at Sasuke.

"You, Broody."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything and I dislike many things."

_Pffff…. You dislike everything, Uchiha. _ Naruto thought amusingly.

"My dream, no my ambition, is to kill a certain someone to avenge my mother."

"You're stupid. You know that, Uchiha?" The blonde glared at Sasuke as he finished, causing the raven to glare back at him.

Kakashi sighed._ Great. A love-struck girl and an avenger. How lovely._

"I guess it's my turn then. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and training with my brother. I hate traitors, fan girl and perverts, especially Jiraiya and you." He pointed at his sensei. "And my dream is to become the best Hokage ever." He grinned stupidly.

Kakashi gulped. _And I have an idiotic, cheerful demon vessel in my team. Why? Kami-sama, why?_

"Alright then. We'll start the survivor training tomorrow, to qualify if you're good enough to become a Genin."

"But… sensei, aren't we already Genin?"

"No. You're only going to be a Genin after you pass my exam. Now, go home and rest. We'll meet at training ground 7 at 8:00. Don't be late. And I suggest you do not eat. You might throw up. Well, ja ne!" With that he teleported away to HQ. He needed to talk to someone. Maybe his ex-subordinate.

Naruto sighed and walked home, as his team mates turned away to head home.

**-ANBU HQ-**

Kitsune walked into the lounge, thinking about his day. He only snapped out when someone launched on him.

"Ouch. Watch where you're going, idiot."

He look at the Bear masked ANBU, an eyebrow raised behind the mask. Bear continued yelling at him.

"What? Are you deaf or something? Don't you know how to apologize, brat?"

Kitsune just stood up, held out his knife and look at the man impassively until another ANBU ran to them.

"Oh Kitsune-sama, I'm so sorry. He's in my team and he's new. Please don't mind him."

He just shrugged it off and walked to his room. Every ANBU had their own room in HQ. He threw himself onto the couch, laying down on it. Suddenly he heard a knock then a voice came after.

"Kitsune, can I come in?"

_Kakashi? What is he doing here?_

"Yes. Come in." He answered, not bothering to move.

Kakashi stepped in and walked to sit next to Kitsune on the couch.

"How did you know I was here?" He said as he sat up, looking at the man before him.

"I know you better than you think."

They fell into silence for a few minutes until Kitsune decided to speak.

"How is it going with your team?"

"Not good at all, I must say. I have a love-struck girl, a stupid avenger and guess what, I have the Kyuubi's vessel in my team."

Kitsune jerked up a bit.

"Oh? You seem disappointed. Why? You don't like your team?"

"Well, yeah. Who would like a team like that? The first two are trouble enough, not to mention I have to look after the demon's vessel. My life sucks."

"Hm… I didn't think you're an offensive person like that, Kakashi. You'll regret that, I assure you. Now get out. I need to rest."

Kakashi looked at Kitsune strangely, wondering if he said anything wrong. He sighed and walked out of the room, leaving his ex-team mate alone.

_That guy… hah. Just like I thought. He's just like most of them. Knowing nothing about me, yet love my mask and hate my henge. I'm such an idiot for trusting him. How could I be so stupid? He doesn't see me as who I am. He probably just wants take off my mask and then walk away after finding out who I am. Goddammit. Why did I trust him in the first place? He's a bastard._

Tears begin to stream down behind his mask. He quickly take off his mask and wiped the tears away then put it back on as he heard someone said outside his room.

"Kitsune-sama, Hokage-sama called for you."

He walked out of the room and headed straight to the Hokage tower.

Later that night, he went back to his house after he finished three A-class missions.

_Damn, I'm tired. Shouldn't have done too many missions in a row, three missions in four hours, that's a new record though. Well, whatever. I need to sleep._

And with that the blonde just went to sleep on the nearest thing he found that he could lay on, with his full ANBU uniform on.

**-The next morning-**

Sakura was pissed off. Her "precious" Sasuke just won't talk to her and the other teammate hadn't even shown up yet, nor their sensei. They had waited for two hours and it seemed like their sensei had forgotten about them. Just when she was about to walk home, her blonde teammate showed up, yawning.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled, making both boys flinch.

"Not really, since our sensei will probably show up in an hour. So, tell me, did you guys eat?"

"Why should we? He said we should not eat."

"He just SUGGESTED. Also, if you don't eat you won't have any energy to do this "practice" thing." Naruto smirked.

Just like he said, an hour later their sensei showed up. Sakura and Sasuke looked tired since they had to wake up early and hadn't eaten for three hours.

"YOU'RE LATE, SENSEI!" Sakura yelled again. Don't know where she got the energy.

"Gomen. I got lost on the road of life."

"You're the only one in the world that could get lost on a one-way road." Naruto said mockingly.

"Ah. Let's just begin the test ne? Now," he held out two bells, "you need to take these bells from me. You'll pass if you success."

"But sensei, there's only 2 bells."

"Well, thank you captain obvious for showing us that." Naruto sneered.

"Shut it, baka."

"That's right. If you have the bell, you'll pass. You don't, you fail. You have three hours to finish this tag. You'll have to come at me with killer-intent if you want to pass. Now, begin."

Sasuke and Sakura jumped away to hide while Naruto just stood there, indifferent.

"You know, you should hide like your teammates."

"Why? You said you want us to come with killer intent right? Then I'll show you a little bit of mine." Naruto said as he released a bit of his killer intent, though it still made his sensei and teammates shiver.

_Wh-what is that?_

Kakashi thought but quickly cut it off when Naruto launched at him, kunai in his hand.

_The way he holds that kunai…seems familiar. I think I've it somewhere. _He thought as he dodged. His student kept on attacking him rather fast. After a while he managed to grab the blonde's leg and throw him into a tree.

"Ugh… that hurt, _sensei._ Well, I have two idiots to take care of, so I guess I'll play with you later."

With that Naruto jumped into a bush, quietly making ten Kage Bunshin and went find his so-called teammates. He first found the raven.

"Uchiha, I have a plan."

"Hn. Who would listen to your plan, dobe?"

"Well, this test is about teamwork and I have a plan that could pass us all."

Sasuke stood quiet for a while, then nodded his head in agreement. Naruto grinned, explaining his plan for Sasuke.

"Now you go find Sakura and tell her about our plan."

Sasuke grunted when he heard his pink-haired fan girl's name. That bitch was a pain in the ass.

Kakashi looked around him, locating his student's positions and the clone's. Suddenly Sasuke ran towards him with a kunai in his hand. He had managed to block the attack but several shuriken were thrown at him. While he was busy trying to dodge the shuriken, Naruto's clones surrounded him. They attacked in union and poofed away right after landing one hit. The real Naruto appeared behind him, holding out two bells. He grinned.

"So? Do we pass, sensei?"

"Hm…. You pass, Naruto. Now who will you give the other bell to?"

"Stop pretending, Kakashi. We knew this test is about teamwork and we did manage to work as a team so we all pass."

"Very good. Then I guess you all pass. Well see you tomorrow at 8:00. Ja ne!" He said, smiling at them and teleporting to the Hokage Tower. Sakura cheered out happily.

"Yay we passed! Sasuke, do you wanna go on a date with me? To celebrate?" She smiled, trying to be cute.

"No." – the raven grunted out before turn to walk to his house.

She blushed, thinking the raven's cold manner is somewhat so perfect and kept day-dreaming on her way home.

Naruto sighed, and went back to the Kazama Compound.

* * *

It's been three weeks since they became Genin. All they did were just D-rank missions and those missions were pissing Naruto off. And now their team was in the Hokage office.

"Hokage-sama, team 7 has accomplished the tag."

"Good job. Do you want another mission? Let's see, how about paint the fence for Ms. Kuchiki?" the Hokage offered them a mission scroll.

"Ano… Hokage-sama, can we get a higher rank mission? I mean… these are chores, not missions." Sakura said sheepishly.

Sasuke and Naruto mentally agreed with her. Iruka retorted.

"Sakura, these missions are to build your teamwork ability. You shouldn't complain."

"How about you? Do you think you're capable to get a C-rank mission?" He looked at the two boys.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Whatever. But I swear if I have to catch that bastard cat again then it will be on my lunch menu." Naruto just too tired for this.

"Well, I think my team can handle a C-rank mission." Kakashi smiled.

The Hokage sighed, then told Iruka to give them the mission scroll.

"You'll escort a bridge builder to Wave. Iruka, can you bring Tazuna-san in here?"

"Tazuna-san, you can come in."

A fat man with a bottle of sake in his left hand stepped in. He looked slightly drunk.

"They are my guardians? They're just a bunch of brats. Especially the short blonde over there. He looks stupid."

Naruto glared at the man, subconsciously leaking his killer-intent.

"Shut up or I'll slice your throat and burn you alive. You should remember that we are ninjas and we're capable of doing things that you'd never thought of to you."

"Naruto, you shouldn't kill our client." Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm the blonde down.

"Then I'll kill him after we finish if he won't shut up." He said, still glaring at the old man.

"NARUTO!"

"Got that, old man?" He ignored his sensei's yell.

"Y-yes." Tazuna answered shakily.

Kakashi sighed, giving up on his student's attitude.

"Okay. We'll go in 45 minutes. Meet me at the north gate."

"Hai, sensei."

Naruto stayed behind as his team walked out and not noticing him. He eyed the Hokage.

"Iruka-kun, you can go now. I have something to talk with Naruto."

"Eh? Did he do something wrong again? Naruto what did you do?"

"Nothing, sensei."

"He did nothing wrong, Iruka. I have something to talk to him about, that's all."

"If you said so."

After Iruka left, Naruto sighed heavily.

"Old man, something's not right 'bout this mission."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, Wave is a poor country because of this man, Gatou. He has… prevented Wave from development. And Tazuna is trying to build a bridge, which would be a great revolution for Wave if he succeeded, making Gatou have this urge to kill him. I also heard Momochi Zabuza had appeared in Wave."

"So your means is, this is not a regular C-ranked mission?"

"No. This might be an A-rank mission. I don't need worry about myself or Kakashi, but Sasuke and Sakura. They're not ready for this."

"If you're there then it'll be ok. Now go, I have paperwork to do."

"Bye, old man."

He teleported back to his house, gathered supplies and went to the north gate. He was the first one to be there, then Sasuke and Sakura came with Tazuna behind them. Two hours later, Kakashi showed his late ass.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late." Kakashi poofed out from nowhere, and smiled at them.

"Why am I not surprised? Sensei, the next time you late, you can kiss goodbye to your porn." Naruto said calmly yet angry in his voice.

"NO! Anything but my Icha Icha." Kakashi said, hugging his _book_. Everyone stared at him, disbelieving.

"Is he always this late?" – Tazuna asked, confused.

"Today he's an hour early." Sakura answered, ashamed of her sensei.

"Let's we just go, ne?"

On their way to Wave, Naruto notice a puddle.

_They really think a Jounin would fall for that? Well, whoever they are, they're better than Konohamaru. _He thought as he looked at Kakashi, knowing he had noticed too.

Suddenly, two ninja came out from the puddle and attacked Kakashi.

"One down." One of them said.

Sakura and Sasuke stood dumbstruck, shocked that their sensei had been "killed".

Naruto frowned deeply, a tick appeared on his forehead.

_Demon brothers? Chuunin ranked missing nins of Mist. And damned that Kakashi. Choosing this time to watch us practice. Have a high rate that I would slip my mask._

He though angrily as the missing Nin turned to attack him. Surprisingly, the hit never reached him for Sasuke stopped both of them before they touched him.

"Show off. Thank you anyway." – Naruto said, mentally smirk.

"Hn. Dobe. Try to be more careful next time."

"Better be no 'next time'."

The missing Nin stepped back, throwing various shuriken towards Naruto. One of them hit him.

_Damn. They're poisoned. Kakashi you better come out, RIGHT NOW._

As if his thought reached the lazy Nin, Kakashi jumped down from a branch, launching at the missing Nin. They went down pretty fast, one of them was killed and the other was spared for the need of information.

"So they worked for Gatou and their tag was killing Tazuna-san here. I think he has a whole hell of explaining for us. Well, Tazuna-san?"

"Y-yeah… about that… I don't have enough money for an A-ranked mission so I had to offer a C-ranked one." Tazuna answered worriedly.

"Then I guess we have to come back then, since Naruto is also wounded." Kakashi sighed, pointed at Naruto's bleeding hand.

Naruto eyed his hand then took out his kunai, silently stabbing the back of his hand making the bleeding worse.

"N-NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura yelled, panicked by his action.

"It's poisoned and this is the best way to extract the poison." He stated calmly as if this was the normal thing to him.

"But you'll bleed to death, Naruto." Kakashi said, worry in his voice.

"No, I won't."

As he said this, he held out his healing hand. They all look at him in awe. Finally Sakura managed to gasp out.

"W-what are you?"

"Monster. Demon. Inhuman living creature. Whatever you prefer to call me." He said casually, unaffected.

Kakashi winced at this. _Did he always act like this?_

"Well, we're pretty far by now and so I don't want to come back. Let's go." – Naruto said.

"O-okay."

**-Few hours later-**

As they neared Wave, Naruto felt something in the bush. He quickly threw his kunai to that bush and came to check. It was a rabbit with white fur. _Weird. Why does… oh SHIT!_

"Naruto you idiot! Why did you do this to the poor rabbit?"

"Shut up, Sakura. This rabbit's fur is white, while right now is summer. And white rabbits are only seen in winter. Anything reaching you now?" He mocked his pink-haired teammate.

Just right after that a large sword flew over their head.

"Fuck. Everyone, down!" Kakashi yelled, dragging Tazuna to the ground with him while his students lay down themselves.

The sword hung on a branch and a guy appeared to stand on it.

"Well, isn't it an honor to meet the Copy Ninja Kakashi here?" He said sarcastically.

"Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi gritted his teeth as he stood up.

"Nice to have you know about me, Kakashi."

His students look mildly surprised.

"Who is he, sensei?" the pinkette asked quietly.

"A-class missing Nin, Momochi Zabuza a.k.a Demon of the Mist." Kakashi answered her.

"You three, protect Tazuna. Let me handle this." He ordered and pull up his hitai-ate, revealing a spinning Sharingan.

_Sharingan? But… how? He's not an Uchiha. _Sasuke thought angrily since he still have not gained the sharingan.

_He'll probably wear out after this. He had used the sharingan with the demon brothers earlier. But, they didn't know it until now?_ He look his teammates in disbelief _And they call themselves ninjas._

**"****Hidden mist no Jutsu****."** Their attacker said as thick mist began to cover them.

"You guys should be careful. He's famous for his silent-killing skill." Kakashi warned them as he tried to locate Zabuza.

Kakashi released a large amount of killer-intent, making Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna drop down on their knees from the pressure.

_Impressive. As I expected. _Naruto thought suddenly cut off, feeling Zabuza appear behind Tazuna, placed a kunai on the man's throat but was soon stopped by Kakashi. Zabuza stepped back, go through several hand seals before said.

**"****Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu****."**

A water ball surrounded Kakashi, as the sword man launched at the Genin.

"You'll be annoying if I don't kill you any sooner." He said, elbowed Sasuke in the gut, making him fly to a tree nearby.

Sakura stood shakily, trying to gain her view back in the thick mist.

"S-Sasuke? Sensei?"

"Hah. You're pathetic. You can't even protect yourselves and yet you think you're ninjas. I can tell you have never killed anyone." Zabuza teased, still hid in the mist.

"W-why should we kill? We have no reason to do it."

"How naïve you are. It's not about reasons. It's because you're too weak. You know, about ten years ago, we Mist ninjas had a final test to become ninja. We had to kill each other to achieve the Genin title. And there was a boy, the youngest one among the soon-to-be-ninja, he didn't hesitate to kill over a hundred students. And the boy was… me. So the Demon title formed."

_Do I have to do EVERY thing?_ Naruto sighed, activating his gensougan.

"Chakra control." he said quietly.

Zabuza slumped onto the ground as his chakra ran wildly in his body.

"W-why can't I control my chakra? What did you do?"

"Shut up. Stay there for a while." Naruto said coldly, no emotion in his voice nor on his face. He then turn to the water prison.

"Chakra Control. Kai." – he said, careful not to let Kakashi see his eyes.

As Kakashi dropped down, he immediately deactivated his Kekkei Genkai. Before they could do anything, a couple of senbon were thrown into Zabuza's neck, killing him instantly. As he fell down, a Mist hunter-Nin appeared on the branch upon their head.

"Thank you for your assistance in defeat this missing Nin. I've been following him for a long time. I'll take his body now.

"Ano, who are you? Sakura asked.

"He's a Hunter-Nin of Mist. It's ok, Sakura."

They watch in silence as the hunter Nin grabbed Zabuza's body and teleported away.

"Well, that's it for today." Kakashi said as he fell on his knees.

"SENSEI." Sakura screamed making everyone flinched.

"I'm okay. Just chakra exhausted. I used the sharingan too much today."

"Sigh…. I'll take him. You guys go ahead." Naruto said tiredly. He really need a rest now.

"I'll carry him. After all, this is the only thing I can do to return the favor you did to me."

Tazuna said, putting Kakashi onto his back. They went to Tazuna's house in silence.

As they reached the house, a woman greeted them.

"Welcome home, father. And who are you?"

"Ah, Tsunami, they are my guardians from Konoha. This is my daughter, Tsunami."

"Oh my, what happened to him?" Tsunami asked, looked nervously at the unconscious Kakashi

"He's ok. He just need to rest." Sasuke answered indifferently.

**-Later that night-**

"Ugh… where am I?" Kakashi's eyes cracked open, looking around him just to find he's in an unfamiliar room.

"You awake?"

Naruto's voice made him jerked up. He looked at the tired-looking blonde, who holding a tray of food on his hands. He needed to ask about something.

"Naruto, what did you do back then?"

"What do you mean, sensei?" Naruto asked back, trying to look innocent.

"You KNOW what I mean, Naruto. I saw you mouth something to Zabuza and then he suddenly fell onto his knees. You must have done something to him."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Tsunami-san told me to bring you dinner. Can you eat by yourself?"

Kakashi didn't answer his question. Naruto then sighed and walked over to the bed and sat next to his sensei on the bed's edge. Then he helped Kakashi sit up, leaning on the bedpost.

"Guess not. Since you can't even sit up properly." He put the tray on his lap and began to feed his sensei.

"Uhm… you don't have to…" Kakashi blushed lightly.

"Just shut up and eat." he scolded, annoyance in his voice.

After Kakashi finished his dinner in a stressful air, Naruto silently walked downstairs, not bothering to speak to his sensei. Half an hour later, Naruto went back in the room. Kakashi looked at him curiously.

"We have to share a room. Sakura's with Tsunami-san, Sasuke with Inari. Don't even say a word."

"I have nothing to say."

"Good then. 'Night." He said as he laid down on a futon on the ground.

They fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Kakashi told them about Zabuza still being alive and dragged them to train. "Train" means tree-climbing and that bored Naruto. He did the exercise effortlessly, which surprised his teammates, then went to protect Tazuna on the bridge. Since most of the workers left, he made a few hundred kage bunshin to help the old man. Later that day, Naruto had a fight with Tazuna's grandson, Inari. The boy kept blabbing about 'being alone' and 'can't defeat Gatou' crap.

**-In Naruto and Kakashi's room-**

Both of them lay in their own futon in quiet. Well, Kakashi on bed. Suddenly Kakashi called from his bed.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Who taught you chakra control?"

"My lovely Kyuu-nii?" Naruto teased.

"What? He really 'taught' you something?" – Kakashi's eye wide open, look at Naruto surprised.

Naruto sat up, looked back at his sensei with an eyebrow rose.

"Just kidding. Geez. Old man Hokage taught me. What, you think I bug him all the time for nothing?"

"Did he teach you anything else?" the Jounin began to get curious.

"Not much. Water walking, Kage Bunshin. Yeah, that's it."

"You're lying." Kakashi stated simply, making the blonde flinched a little though he didn't show.

They felt into silence and go to sleep soon after that.

* * *

Well there you have it. Anyway, R&R please. Tell me if it good or bad, so I can adjust it. Then again, thank you Amaya, for helping me with this.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay~ guys. This is way~ too long since I last update this one. Sorry for kept you waiting. Anyhow, this chapter is damn short. I'm lazy as fuck after the god damned exam and my results are royally fucked. Luckily, only my laptop gone, not my pc. Or I won't be update anything for the next 2 years. Fuck the exams... Why do we have to do those stupid exams? We'll cheat anyway. So why?

Oh and, like I said, I wanted to make this a NaruHarem. And I'm considering NaruSasu. Well, because you all know the main pairs: NaruIta and NaruKaka... Hm..? NaruGaa would be nice too... Tell me what you think. I appreciate it.

Okay enough of meanless whining. Here is the 6th chapter. Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

**-2 weeks later-**

"Longest mission ever." Sakura said tiredly.

They are now on their way back to Konoha. Their mission was a success. Zabuza and his partner, Haku, had left because some of Konoha ANBU appeared and killed Gatou on the bridge. The ANBU were Naruto's team. They left soon after they finished their job.

_Not for me though… _The thought appeared in both Kakashi and Naruto's heads.

_I wonder what the hell that old man thought. Sent Kyuu-nii and my team to kill Gatou. They almost killed all of the mercenaries. Doesn't he know the four he sent are the most dangerous people on earth? Hell, a lazy genius strategic, a perfect tracker, a silent killer also one hell of a spy, all three plus one blood lustful, perverted, skilled, temporary taichou…. I don't know if Kakashi recognized any of them because Shino obviously used his bug and Shikamaru used his clan's Kagemane. Luckily Kiba didn't bring Akamaru with him or else he would have one hell of explanation to spit. Just hope that pervert didn't recognize them._

"Oi dobe. You're dropping behind." Sasuke's call snapped him out of his thought.

"Eh? Sorry. Lost in thoughts." Naruto quickly run to them.

"You can think?" Sasuke lift an eyebrow in a mocking demeanor.

"Teme."

"Etou, sensei. Those ANBU with Kurama-san, you know them?" Sakura asked, suddenly curious.

"No. I never met them before. I guess they joined after I left ANBU 3 years ago."

"EH? You were in ANBU?"

Naruto tried to cover his over-sensitive ears. _Goddammit. If I weren't in my henge I would happily slice your throat or put my hot red throwing knife deep down your mouth so that you can never be able to scream like that anymore. Wait, calm down Naruto. Calm down._

"What? I though you knew? You saw his tattoo on his arm while we were at Tazuna-san's house, right?" the blonde sighed out.

"Yes, but what with the tattoo?" Sakura asked back, confused.

"You, one of the best students in class, don't know what the tattoo for? Well that's a surprise. Anyway, those ANBU earlier also have tattoos like that. Anything ring in you head now?" Naruto sighed again, bored by the pink-haired girls bluntness.

"You mean, the tattoo distinguishes ANBU from normal ninjas?" Sasuke said quietly.

"Bingo. There you have it." Naruto grinned mockingly.

The team looked at him in silence for a while before Sakura decided to speak again.

"But sensei, aren't ANBU are elite ninjas? The ones we met were only about our age?"

"Well, it's normal to have such young ANBU. Like Itachi became ANBU captain when he was 13." They heard Sasuke growl at Itachi's name "Kitsune, the one and only ANBU that no one knows about his true appearance nor his real name and his age is the only thing we know, became captain when he was 10, although he looks two or three years older."

The name made Naruto flinch. And when did they learn about his age?

"And I joined ANBU at the age of seven."

They walked silently again until…

"Sensei. I saw the Shika masked guy use shadow jutsu. Any thought about that?" Sasuke asked casually.

"Hm… only clan that uses shadow in Konoha is Nara. That means Shika must be a member of the Nara clan. That's weird. I don't remember any Nara's at that age. They are all older than 18 or younger than 10."

"Nara? Ano, if I'm not wrong, Shikamaru's surname's also Nara." Sakura said knowingly.

_Oh shit. No no no, you pink bitch. No one interrogated you. They will find out the commons in the names if I don't do anything soon._

And before Kakashi can speak, Naruto quickly changed the topic.

"Aaa… I'm hungry. Let's hurry back so I can get my ramen.

With that, their talk turn into 'Ramen is not good for your health if you keep on eating it' and 'you should eat tomato' to 'try more healthy food'. Conclusion: they talked all about food on their way back Konoha.

* * *

**-Hokage's office-**

"Hokage-sama." – Naruto smiled sweetly (sickly) at the Hokage. Said man sweatdropped at his sudden sweetness, answering worriedly.

"Yes, Naru-kun?"

"Do you know that… your decision on sending MY team along with that pervert while KAKASHI was still there, was very dangerous? I think he now knew Shikamaru was Deer. Luckily Kiba didn't take his dog with him and the Aburame clan has more than one child at our age. Oh and those four almost turned the place into a blood bath. Did you really think it's fun? Why didn't you just send me instead?"

"Well, I was about to send you, but Ky- Kurama wanted to play, and felt like dragging your team with him. You know I couldn't do anything about that. He left right after he said that. Their sensei also came to ask me about their missing status. I had to find the right words to tell them. So, I don't think it's fun at all."

Naruto's eyes twitched violently. A small grunt in his throat then it became a loud growl. Very loud growl.

"KAZAMA KURAMA YOU BETTER SHOW UP NOW!"

His growl sent chilled to the villagers' spines, including Kyuubi who now on his way to get away from his angry brother.

**_Sorry, Kit. Gotta go! – _**Kyuubi said amusingly in Naruto's head.

"Damn. He got away. Oh well, fuck him later."

With that he teleported back to his house angrily, leaving behind a now relived Hokage.

* * *

**-Time skip-**

Naruto and his ANBU team was on an assassination and rescue mission. Their targets is a bandit gang, a half day travel to the west of Konoha, but with their speed they only need 3 hours to get to the bandits' camp. They are now currently waiting outside, listening to Shikamaru's plan while Shino sends his bugs in to locate the hostages.

"There are about 500 of them with 25 tents. The largest one in the middle at the back is where the leader's in, with 48 bandits with him. The hostages are in there too."

_"Good job. Now, as Shika suggested. Inu, go with Tora and kill every single bandit. Or not. I'll go with Shika to kill their leader and get the hostages. Understand?"_

"Hai, Taichou!" They said as they get in the camp do their own job.

As they had planned, while Inu and Tora busy killing the bandits, Kitsune and Shika get inside the leader's place silently from the back. They can see three hostages that are being chained in one corner. One of them has chakra restraints instead of normal ropes like the other's.

"We're lucky we captured a ninja. They can be sold with a very high price."

"You bet. Our leader was the one captured him. This is for our great leader, CHEERS!

"CHEERS!"

"Tonight you can eat all you want. Let's have fun!"

"ARIGATOU, LEADER!"

Kitsune was growing sick as he and Shika stepped out.

"Sorry for interfering but, the fun is over. Your lives too."

The bandits stop laughing, look at the two young ANBU then started to laugh, but this time it was mockingly laughter. Not waiting for anyone to say, Kitsune told his teammate.

_Shika, get the hostages. I'll handle this._

"Hai, taichou. Please don't turn the place into a blood bath this time."

_Whatever._

He bit his thumb and draw the blood on a seal on his left arm, grabbing the knife as soon as it appeared and channeled chakra into it. He then looked at the bandits who now already stopped laughing, but look at the burning knife in his hand, mouths agape. But before anyone could let out a word, half of them fell down and they found Kitsune now standing at the middle of the room. Blood spilled all over the place.

"Goddammit, TAICHOU." Shika just untied the last one with chakra restrain on, yelling at his taichou.

But he was too late. Right after Shika's words came out, no one is alive in that tent except for the hostages and the two ANBU.

"Next time, warn me. Look at me. Blood stains are all over my body. Washing is troublesome you know. And who told you to unseal 'it'?"

The hostage look at him in mixed feelings.

"You're a coldhearted, merciless killer. You're no better than they were." He spilled out.

Kitsune surveyed the hostage while put his knife back into the seal. He was about his mid-twenties He has shaggy blonde hair that almost reach his shoulders, long bangs frame his face. His blue eyes are as deep as sea and his tanned skin make him more perfect. He's wearing sleeveless dark blue shirt and a pair of baggy black pants along with standard Shinobi shoes.

_He looks familiar._

"You tell me, taichou."

_Sorry did I say that out loud?_

"Yes." – he looked carefully at the man before used the jutsu. - _I'm wondering why he is still alive until now after said that to you._

The older blonde stared at Shika, talking to himself. Right then the other two ANBU walked in.

"Taichou. Mission accomplished. No targets alive."

_Good job, Tora._

Said boy just nodded at the compliment from his taichou. The other looked around him, murmured something like "Damn, you did pretty much destroyed this place."

"Taichou, where are the other hostages?" Inu asked curiously.

"Ran away." Shika answered it for him and earned himself a death-glare from his taichou. Tora and Inu eyed the only hostage left. He reminded them someone.

"Why don't you go home? If you want we can escort you." Inu stated.

"My home is in Konoha. Are you Konoha ANBU?" The older blonde asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Sure you can come with us. I heard those thugs said they caught a ninja. Was that you?" Shika asked back.

"I was a ninja. But I think I can keep up your pace."

_Good. Let's go. I'm tired already. Tora, write the report for me. _ Kitsune said, but this time for all three of them to hear, surprising the older ninja.

"Wow, guess this is the reason why you were talk to yourself." He mumbled but didn't go unnoticed by Kitsune.

They went back in silence, until they reach the tower. The Hokage sits quietly behind his desk, doing paper work; he then heard a knocking sound.

"Come in."

"Hokage-sama, Alpha team had accomplished the mission. This is the report." – Tora said as he handed the Hokage his report.

"It's your turn, huh?" The Hokage sighed. Kitsune never did the report. Ever.

"Well, we have to do it since our taichou are too lazy." – Inu blurred out and that gave him a blow on the head.

"Hokage-sama, one of the hostages said he was a Konoha Shinobi. But we've never seen him before." Shikamaru informed.

"Bring him in." The Hokage ordered. Curiosity raised in his voice.

"Oi, you can come in." Inu called out and the blonde walk in.

Sandaime looked at the man in front of him, as if he was a ghost. But then he suddenly remembered Kyuubi's words nine years ago.

"M-Minato? It's really you?" The old man asked shakily.

"Yes it's me, Sandaime-sama. Long time no see." – Minato smiled at the old Hokage.

"Who is he, Hokage-sama?" – Inu asked curiously.

"Minato…. As in, Namikaze Minato a.k.a Kazama Arashi, the Konoha's Yellow Flash?" Shikamaru questioned the Hokage. The old man just faintly nodded in confirmation. Kitsune's fist clenched at the name. The Hokage then look at him, eyes filled with sorrow.

"H-Hokage-sama… I REALLY think we should not talk to him right now. He's in his "Slaughter-in-sight" mode and WE are the nearest ones to him. I mean he already said he was tired…."

"Fine. Team Alpha, you're dismissed."

They nodded and teleported away, but not before Kitsune dropped a glare at the man.

* * *

It's been two weeks since his rescue mission. He didn't think about the man much. It's only giving him a headache. He and his team now are on the street, discussing things that are too crappy to notice. Suddenly someone yelled.

"AHH… Put me down!"

Naruto turned to where the scream came from. A tall guy, wearing a black, baggy full body suit with a stupid looking hat which has cat-liked ears. He also has… face paint and on his forehead is a Sunagakure's headband. He held Konohamaru, Sandaime's grandson, in his hand. Next to him is a girl with green eyes, blonde hair, tied into 4 ponytails. _She looks weird. _She was wearing a single light purple, shoulder-off dress that extend to half of her thighs, fishnets worn over her shoulders and legs, actually it was only longer than the dress by a few inches. A scarlet sash on her waist and on her back was a giant fan.

"You shouldn't run into people like that, brat. I should teach you a lesson." The guy said.

"Stop that, Kankuro. 'He' would be mad if he found out about this." the blond girl stopped him.

"C'mon Temari. He won't know." Kankuro said.

Sighing, Naruto walk towards them. Jerk up a little bit when he sensed a familiar trait of chakra. _Could it be Gaara?_

"Hey! Stop that. It's mean. Are you so bad that you bully a child?" Sakura yelled making the Suna Nin turn to glare at her.

"I suggest you put him down. He's the Hokage's grandson. You don't want to start a war now, do you?"

Before the tall guy can say anything, a wave of killer-intent made him shiver.

"Stop that, Kankuro. You're a shame for our village."

Said the red head who's hanging up-side-down on a branch right above their head.

"G-Gaara. I-I'm sorry." Kankuro stuttered.

"Gaara? Gaara it's really you?" Naruto jumped from excitement.

"Naruto. Nice to see you again." Gaara smiled a small smile, surprising his siblings.

The blonde gave his friend a suffocating hug, which was returned instantly. Then Naruto pulled back, looking at the red head for a moment before kissing him passionately. Gaara kissed back, as if he was used to his blonde friend's action. Naruto lick Gaara's lips and gained entrance. He playfully sucked the other's tongue, then trailed his own tongue all over Gaara's mouth. Gaara grab his hair to pull him closer, making the blonde smirked into the kiss. They separated as they heard a loud gasp. Naruto's pink-haired teammate was watching them with a stain of blood from her nose. Gaara stared at her indifferently, then turned back to Naruto.

"Who is she?"

"Oh she is my _teammate_, Sakura."

The girl, now snapped out of her shock, quickly swiped away the blood and frown at the guy next to her teammate.

"What are you Suna Nin doing here, in Konoha?"

"How are you? You never came to visit." Gaara totally ignore her.

"I'm fine. At least haven't died yet. Old man never gave my team any missions to Suna. And I was very busy since I _accidentally_ became a Genin." The blonde sighed then continued.

"I have to do about ten D-ranked mission a day…. My life is a living hell, Gaara."

"Seems like I'm luckier than you."

"What about you? Still stay up all night?"

"Yes. I like to talk to Shukaku. We've become closer now."

"No wonder." Naruto smiled at his friend. A smile that only a few have ever saw. That made Sakura blush deeply.

"Oi, teme, you can come out now." He called out to his other teammate.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that, you baka." The pink haired girl snapped as her "Sasuke-kun" stepped out from a bush nearby, a light pink across his face.

"_Baka_? That's not a surprise, Naruto." Gaara smirked.

"Oh shut up, Gaara." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here in our village?" Sasuke repeated Sakura's question from earlier.

"Eh? I though Kakashi already told you about Chuunin Exam. Well, guess he's too lazy to tell."

"Chuunin Exam?" Sakura eyes-widened.

"He'll tell you later anyway."

"I think we better go."

"Oh, by the way, who are you companions? And why did they faint when we kissed?"

"I almost fainted, too." Sakura mumbled.

"They've never seen me actually let anyone touch me. Also they're scared of me. A monster, they said." Gaara answered, a tiny hint of sadness in his voice.

"Can I kill them?" Naruto frown instantly. No one, NO ONE can call his brother a monster and get away alive.

"No. They are my siblings. You can't keep killing people like that just because they called us a monster, Naruto. I don't mind about those weakling's words at all." Gaara said slowly, smiling at his friend's unusual care for him.

Naruto smiled a little "So you became more merciful now, eh?"

"What do you mean 'keep killing'? The dobe can't even hit a single kunai." Sasuke asked, a little confused by the redhead's words.

"They don't know?" Gaara whispered, only for the blonde to hear.

"Yeah."

"Wrong choice of words." Gaara answered simply. Though the raven was still curious, he shrugged it off.

Naruto sighed in relief. He nodded his head at the fainted Nin.

"Should drag them back to your hotel. They need a rest… And you'll need to explain what happened."

Later that day, Kakashi told them about the exam and gave them the forms. Sakura was hesitant at first, but after hearing that Sasuke would do the exam, she decided to join too. Naruto, well, was not exactly excited but he took it anyway. The exam was next week and he had gotten an order to take a rest for that whole week.

_SHIT! He did this intentionally. He put me on a 'one-week rest' to make me take the exam willingly. My god! I should've known. That old man…. Well, there's nothing I can do now. Beside, Gaara and my team will be there._

* * *

So, there you have it. I know, Sakura bashing. But really, it's not like I hate her or anything. Okay, I hate her in that arc. But I promise I'll be nicer to her in the next chapters. Anyway, R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7

Wahh I'm evil lol~ I didn't plan to put in the first ever NaruIta lemon in... but... your reviews made me sooooo happy?

Oh and I'm actually happy for some of you really read my A/N... *my whines in disguise*

Anyway... enjoy~

* * *

**FEW DAYS LATER**

"Damn, I'm late. Who'd know that mission would take so damn long?" Naruto cursed as he tried to take his bath as fast as possible. He just got back from his mission 10 minutes ago and it's half past eight already. _Damn the old man. Gave us a week to rest and then suddenly drags us into a mission just because of some emergency situation._

"Hm… maybe I should change my style. After all, I'm getting sick with that color." He said and walked to the closet, take out a pair of black baggy pants and a mesh shirt. After he was done changing he put on a white jacket with 3 black lines on the left wrist and 2 on the right. He didn't bother to zip up the jacket, he jumped out of the window and ran towards the Academy.

"Oi, Naruto. Over here." Sakura called to him. She's standing with Sasuke next to her, brooding as always.

"Hi, Sakura. Sorry I'm late. I overslept." He said with a big grin.

"What's with the new look?" Sasuke asked after he surveyed the blond for a while. He didn't know the blond was so… muscular? His mesh shirt showed his lean abs, making both of his teammates blush a little bit.

"No reason. Why? Something wrong?" Naruto answered as they walked into the hall.

"Nothing is wrong, Naruto. You look… hot." Sakura stated softly.

"Heh. Thanks, Sakura. Let's hurry up."

* * *

**-Half an hour later-**

Naruto technically dragged Sasuke, not letting him say a word about the genjutsu on the 2nd floor. They went straight to the 3rd floor, where they had Kakashi greet them. They continue to go in a large room.

"So many Genin." Sakura said quietly.

"Oi, Naruto, over here." Shikamaru called out. Standing with him are Shino, Kiba and Gaara.

Naruto walked to their spot, smiling brightly at them.

"Hey, guys. Man, I'm sleepy." He whined.

"Why? You didn't sleep?" Gaara asked caringly.

"Nah. We just got back from a mission just about an hour ago. And we'll have to do this stupid exam." Shikamaru yawned tiredly.

"Look at Shino. He's sleeping." Naruto pointed at the bug-lover. His head hung lightly and his sunglasses were dropped down his nose a little bit.

"He's a genius in this." Kiba shook his head and got an agreed bark from Akamaru.

The whole room looks at them as if they were aliens.

Sakura and Sasuke look at each other, then at Naruto. They keep on with that until a grey haired boy come to talk to them. He said something about "information chakra card which caught the young ANBU's attention.

Naruto walk back to his teammates with Gaara and his ANBU team with him.

"I want to know about the red head of Suna." They heard Sasuke say to Kabuto.

"Teme, you're investigating my friend? Well, it's useless if you know anyway. He's very strong."

"Dobe. Why is he your friend?"

"We met before and made friends?" Naruto smirk.

"Ok here, Sabaku no Gaara. Genin of Sunagakure. He has so far completed 30 D-ranked, 18 C-ranked and 2 B-ranked. He comes back from every mission without a scratch."

"Naruto, can I kill him? He knows too much for his own good." Gaara glance at Kabuto carefully.

"Nope. Wait until the exam starts." Naruto smiled at his red haired friend.

"And you, Kabuto right? You should fuck off before I tear you into pieces. You smell like snake. I hate snakes."

"Naruto! Stop that, he was just trying to help us." Sakura smacked him on the head, making his friends to glare at her.

"Yes, I was trying to help you rookies out. So do you have anything you want to know?"

"Actually, I have. Are you a spy? You better be honest."

Naruto smiled but his smile was empty and somewhat sickly.

"No. I'm not a spy."

Kabuto answered after a minute of thinking. His voice held fear in it.

"Ok then. But if you are a spy, then I'll… let's see… what should I do first, guys?"

The blonde ANBU asked his friends.

"Tattoo him with kunai. Then sprinkle the salt into his wound. Or let my bugs eat the wound." Shino said.

"Hey, Shino, don't ruin Akamaru special food. First let me take his arms out for Akamaru. He likes eating arms. Then you can skin his head out and dip it into an ice bucket. His scream would be beautiful." Kiba said dreamily.

"Just take out his viscera but keep him alive. With those things hanging outside, he would be nice looking."

"Oooh you guys so good at this. But I'm thinking about shove a pole up his ass, till it comes out from his mouth and hang him on fire like a fish. Roasted Kabuto for Akamaru. You like that, Akamaru?"

* * *

Everyone paled at their interrogate plans. Those plans were… inhumanly sick. Yet they talked about it as if they have done this so many times before. Which was true. They used those on their prisoners before.

On the other side of the door, Ibiki was stunned. The things he heard was exactly the things that Alpha team had done to interrogate their captures. He saw with his own eyes. His invigilators have their blood drained out from their faces. Throw up sound was heard in the room so he quickly opened the door.

"Alright you scum. Shut up and listen to me. I'm your examiner for the first exam. Now take your number and get in your seat."

Ibiki growled as he stepped in. Some Genin was throwing up; most of them look just like his invigilators. In the middle of the room, stand five Genin which were smiling sickly at the grey hair in front of them. One has pineapple hair, the other was an Inuzuka since he has a dog on his head, next to the dog-boy was a boy wearing sunglasses and a jacket that covered half of his face, a blonde standing next to the pineapple hair and a red head was hugging the blonde from behind.

Said boys turned to look at him, then complied his orders.

* * *

**Few minutes later**

"You can see your test in front of you. Now, your test will begin when I say so. There will be 10 questions. Each question is counted for 1 point. No cheating. If you or your team mates get caught cheating by the Chuunin three times, you and your team fail. You don't answer all questions, you fail too. The 10th will be given to you 15 minutes before the test over."

"You talk too much psycho." Naruto said, not noticing he really said it out loud.

Ibiki glared at him. "_Only one person calls me psycho. This kid…"_

"All right then, the first test of the Chuunin exam, begins."

The Genin starting to read the paper. All went quiet for a long moment.

_Hm? These questions are not in Genin level. Whatever. Not my problems._

Naruto and his team answered all the questions easily. After all, train with Itachi was not all about ninjutsu.

_Wonder why. Shikamaru, you know anything?_

_Not really. Maybe the real important one is the 10__th__ question. This is a psycho we talking about. And unfortunately this year is his rules._

_Let pray we don't have Anko for the next exam. That girl is a nightmare. – Naruto chuckled._

_She's hot. Akamaru agreed with me._

Kiba not really like the girl but, she really is hot.

_Shut it Kiba. Maybe someday you'll die because of her hotness._

Shikamaru yawned lightly.

_We should sleep._

And just that, the four of them buried their heads to the table and took a nap. Their team mates as well as the other Genin look at them strangely.

_The dobe is finish already? Nah, he just can't do it so he gave up._

Sasuke, activating his Sharingan and currently copying the movements of the Chuunin in front of them.

Neji used his Byakugan, Gaara uses Third eyes. Others use their own way to cheats.

After the first 30 minutes, many teams had been eliminated. When Ibiki decided to tell them the 10th question, there are 35 teams left.

"Alright, here is the last question. However, before I tell you the 10th question, there are rules you need to hear. First, you can choose to answer the question or not. If you choose not to answer it, you lost all 10 points. Other words, you and your team will be eliminate. If you choose to answer but you wrong, only not you get eliminate, you will forever get banned from attend the Chuunin exam and be Genin for the rest of your life."

A guy yelled.

"That's not fair. There are many guys here had done this test before."

"Well then, let's just said you are unlucky because this year is my rules. Now who don't want to take the 10th question raise your hands, your number will be record and your team will be take out immediately."

Several minutes later, 9 teams left. The noise in the room increase annoyed Naruto.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOU GUYS SO LOUD ABOUT? DON'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING HERE?"

_You're the loudest. _Everyone thought, sweat drop.

But he calmed them down somehow. Ibiki looked at the blond, then around the room.

"Anyone else wish to quit? No? Then, you all who stay here… pass."

"Err… Psycho, may I ask what just happen?"

Naruto asked sheepishly.

"You… really were sleeping all the time?"

"What do you think? The test was just boring. The Chuunin hide their chakra not so well and the questions kinda easy." The blond yawned tiredly.

"Hm… big mouth you have there. Anyway…"

Ibiki went on with his lecture, before he finish, a purple ball burst in from the window and a banner was hung up which said: "Second Chuunin Exam test proctor, Mitarashi Anko, is here." A purple hair woman, wearing a mesh shirt with nothing inside and a skirt along with a coat.

"Alright, boys and girls, it's not time for celebrating. I'm your second proctor, Mitarashi Anko. You ready for the second test? Good! Let's go. FOLLOW ME!"

The Genin jaw drop at her loudness.

"Bad timing. Again." Ibiki sighed.

"Ugh!"

Anko surveyed the Genin, then turned to Ibiki.

"Why are there so many left? You must be getting soft."

"Maybe because there are some strong candidates this year."

"Whatever. I'll cut it in half after I'm done with them tomorrow."

"What? Half of us? What kind of test so horrible?" Sakura asked herself.

Naruto bang his head against the table.

_Not you again, you little psycho._

_Congratulations, Taichou. Your wish had never come true. _– Kiba smirks.

_Mock me again and you're dead, Kiba._

_Fine._

"I'll tell your team's leader where to meet me tomorrow. Dismissed." Anko smirk.

The Genin quickly get out of the room, left alone Ibiki.

He goes around collecting the test-paper. When he came to Naruto paper, he had a look of surprise on him.

"That boy answered them all. And his answers were more details than our Chuunin, he answered with ANBU knowledge. Who are you, Uzumaki Naruto?"

* * *

**Kazama's compound.**

"Hey, how was your exam?" Itachi asked the blond who just get out from the bathroom.

"Boring. Those Chuunin are really bad. They couldn't hide their chakra well. This year's Genin are the worst. They didn't know there were Chuunin between them until I spat it out. And the questions were easy."

Naruto said as he joins Itachi on bed.

"You are ANBU. Of course it must be easy. Now wanna get some sleep?"

"Hmm… I want something more." Naruto said as he comes closer and closer to his Niisan.

Naruto turned to look at the raven haired male, smirking when he raised a brow in curiosity.

"You know, Itachi, you've really grown up into a beautiful young man."

He told him quietly, almost thoughtfully. Itachi blushed slightly, turning away from Naruto.

"What-what are you talking about?"

He asked sharply, sounding almost annoyed. Naruto chuckled, reaching back and locking the bedroom door and strode forward. He put a hand on Itachi's chest and shoved him onto his back, the bed dipped slightly as he got on top of the smaller man. He blushed.

"Don't play dumb, Uchiha."

He growled, close to Itachi's face. The teenager swallowed hard, getting nervous at Naruto's aggressive attitude. Naruto kissed him roughly, pinning his hands down with one of his own. Itachi moaned into the kiss as it deepened, feeling Naruto's tongue roam in his mouth. The blonde pulled back, kissing down his neck as he used his other hand to rip apart Itachi's shirt and reveal his pale, delectable skin. Itachi shivered, blushing brightly-no one else had seen him so, uncovered.

"Blushing virgins, heh."

Naruto chuckled, biting into Itachi's neck. The raven whimpered slightly, tilting his head to give Naruto more access. The blonde lapped at the blood from the bite mark, shivering in delight.

"Uchiha's have delicious blood."

He whispered, biting the juncture where Itachi's neck and shoulder met while he ran his hands down the pale chest and stomach. Itachi shuddered, crying out when Naruto went lower and nipped on of his nipples. The Uchiha bit down on his lip, bucking his hips when Naruto slipped his hand into his pants to rub over the tent in his boxers. He whined, blushing darkly.

"N-Naruto-"

The blonde growled warningly, sliding his hot tongue down Itachi's slim stomach. He arched his back, gasping loudly when Naruto's sharp fingernails tore his pants and underwear from his body, letting them fall to the floor.

"Behave or I'll have to punish you."

He growled to the smaller male as he released his wrists. Itachi nodded, turning his face away in embarrassment. He flinched when Naruto spread his legs farther apart, licking his lips hungrily. The raven shut his eyes for a second, only for them to fly open as Naruto gave a slow, taunting lick to his cock. He bucked his hips, whining softly when the stronger male forced his hips to stay still. Naruto teasingly ran his tongue across his length, sucking occasionally.

"N-Naruto please!"

Itachi pleaded, shaking in desire. The addressed male raised a brow, pretending not to know what the other wanted.

"What's wrong, Itachi?"

He asked lowly, nipping his inner thigh.

"S-stop teasing!"

"What? I'm not doing anything."

This, was precisely Itachi's problem.

"Naruto-sama!"

Itachi whined, his hips bucking as much as Naruto allowed. The blonde snickered, bringing three fingers to Itachi's open mouth.

"Suck and I might return the favor."

He told him. The raven parted his lips, letting the fingers into his mouth. He sucked on them softly, swirling his tongue around the digits. Naruto shivered, giving a slow lick to the tip of Itachi's erection, he wrapped his lips around it and sucked slowly. Itachi moaned, his legs spreading farther apart. Naruto teasingly swirled his tongue around the cock in his mouth until he felt his fingers were wet enough and pulled them from Itachi's mouth.

The raven's pink lips were slightly swollen; Naruto smirked, giving him a quick kiss. He brought his hand in between Itachi's thighs, pushing one finger into the teenager's virgin entrance. He cringed, but didn't say anything. Naruto, impatient as he was, forced the other two inside of the tight hole. The Uchiha bit his lip to suppress a yelp, instead releasing a choked whimper.

"Can't handle a little pain, Itachi?"

Naruto cooed, rubbing Itachi's stomach in a soothing manner. The raven glared at him, regretting it when the blonde leaned down and nipped his ear. He continued to move the digits inside of him, smirking when Itachi let out a loud moan of pleasure.

"Enjoying yourself, Itachi-Nii?"

He playfully asked. The boy in question replied by thrusting his hips down onto the digits as his prostate was hit again. Naruto chuckled, pulling his fingers out. He slicked his erection with pre-cum, wrapping Itachi's legs around his waist. The Uchiha looked up with wide and slightly nervous eyes. Naruto leaned down, pressing their chests together as he kissed Itachi. He pressed his cock against the tight pink hole, thrusting once and getting halfway inside. Itachi broke the kiss to cry out, throwing his arms around Naruto tightly. The blonde thrust hard again, sheathing himself completely inside the smaller male.

Naruto growled deeply as his cock was enveloped by the tight, velvety heat. Itachi trembles lightly in pain, whimpering when Naruto pulled out, only to thrust back in hard. He yelped loudly, flinching when Naruto wrapped a hand around his cock. The blonde angled his hips and thrust roughly in the direction he hoped-

"AH!"

_Knew_- Itachi's prostate was. He smirked, situating into a more comfortable position he slammed his hips repeatedly against his lover's own, groaning in pleasure. He shuddered as Itachi tightened around his cock.

_Virgins don't last long._

He reminded himself, thrusting faster into the lithe body to speed up his own orgasm. Itachi threw his head back with a screamed version of Naruto's name, cumming explosively. Naruto slammed himself inside the Uchiha, growling possessively as he came within the tightened walls. He pulled out, eyeing the out of breath and tired teenager. He bent down and kissed his forehead, pulling a blanket over him. Within seconds Itachi was asleep, curling up towards Naruto-his source of warmth. The blonde chuckled, wrapping an arm around his lover.

* * *

Before you say anything, the Lemon is NOT mine. It belonged to my beta, The Akatsuki Wolf. Anyway, R&R and there will be NaruKaka. Oh, just because I was lazy to update the A/N just to confirm one thing, it'll be posted here.: Yes dear sergie, this IS yaoi. I'm glad you like my plot but... sorry, I only write yaoi. I hope you continue reading this, though.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay~ new chapter. Yeah yeah, I know. Long wait.

For the pairings, name yours. I'll consider it. But but but, I'm sure there won't be any NaruGaa. They are brothers. With benefits. I'm thinking about KakaIta, rape out of jelousy.

Current pairs: NaruIta [main], NaruKaka [will have lemon], NaruSasu [hint in this chapter]

Some extra information: The latest chapter will be use for AN. Ex: this is chapter 8, then the chapter that has the number 9 will be the AN. So, if you receive any messege, go back one chapter for the story, stay at the lastest for my notifications, update informations. Trust me, sometimes they're important.

And check my profile. There's something that will caught your interest.

Now, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

**-The next day- Forest of Death-**

All the Genin that past in the first test gathered around training ground 44 – The Forest of Death.

"This place creeps me out." Sakura said, fear clearly in her voice.

"Well it should be. They called it the Forest of Death and soon you're gonna find out why."

Anko's words scared her even more.

"I like this place." Naruto said, smirking.

"Yeah. It's the best place to take a nap."

Shikamaru agreed.

"Talk about a nap, did any of you sleep last night?" Kiba asked, yawned.

"Not really. My muscles were sore since we came back. It's still now." The lazy Genin answered.

Shino just nodded in agreement.

_Why are they talking about sleep? _Was the thought of the Genin around them.

The proctor looks at them amusingly. _Oh this year is gonna be fun. We have that blond here._

"You seem to be full of yourself, Blondie." She said as she throws a kunai at the blond, who could dodge it easily but decided not to.

"You can handle this?"

Anko moved quickly to the back of the blond. She used her thumb to wipe the blood on Naruto's face.

"Whatever little psycho. Just stay the fuck away from me." He said, not bothered looking back.

Suddenly Anko felt someone behind her. She pulls out another kunai and planned to turn around, but a tongue stuck out with her kunai in it stopped her.

"I just wanna give you back your kunai. It cut my hair."

"Why, thank you Grass Nin. But I only recommend that you stand this close behind me… if you want your live to end."

"My apologizes. I just get a little excited from the smell of blood on your kunai."

The grass Nin said, smirking behind her. He walked away right after that.

Anko just smirked, walked back to her position before and turn to the Genin.

"Now before the second test begins, I need you to sign this form. Because, some of you might not coming back and that will be my responsibilities if you don't sign this." She laughs at this.

As the form being past to the Genin, she continue.

"There's something you need about this test. First of all, this test is about your surviving skills. I'll give you the description about this place. The 44th training ground has 44 blocked gates. There are a river and a forest inside. In the middle of the forest is a tower. And this will be the part of your survival test. Each team of you, have to do everything to gain these."

She held out 2 scrolls, one has the kanji means "Heaven" and the other has "Earth".

"Your teams have to take both of them to the tower. However, this test has a time limit. You only have 5 days to complete the test. So, these following circumstances will fail. One, you bring both of these scroll to the tower after 5 days, two, one of your team members is incapable to continue or dead and three, none of you are allowed to read the scrolls. Now get over there to hand your signed forms and exchange for the scroll."

* * *

After they all get their scroll, they go to their gates to wait. Half an hour later, the test begins.

_Guys, let us stay away from each other's team. We don't want any trouble._

Naruto said to his other team and Gaara.

_Got it._

He smirked. This is too easy. Team 7 stop at nowhere because-

"You guys wait here. I need to pee." _Man that's rude._

"Dobe. Just hurry up and don't let the enemies get you."

"Teme."

He ran to a bush nearby, then makes a few clones.

"Alright guys. One of you will go with Sasuke and Sakura. The others stick around them."

"Got it, boss."

After they gone, he activated his doujutsu.

_Level 3 is enough. Let's see. The nearest team is coming from North. Well, they might reach here in right about… now._

"Look what we got here. What scroll do you have, Konoha brat?"

Right after he though, three Rock Nin appeared. One of them asked him.

"Err… why should I tell you? Whatever, I got Earth."

"You're lying. Show us." The guy said again.

Naruto secretly henge a kunai into the Earth scroll.

"Hmm… looks like it's your lucky day. Let's go, guys."

_Lucky. I got idiots. _He cheered in his head.

"Oh not so fast. **Chakra control, seal**."

Naruto smirked. They were too easy to catch.

"W-what?" they panicked as each of them slump down from the sudden exhaustion.

Naruto approached them, searched for the scroll. After he found it he quickly back to his team.

"Guys, stop I need to tell you something."

"What is it now, dobe?" Sasuke scolded. They have not got any scroll and yet the dobe keep stopping them.

Naruto's clone held out the Earth scroll, grinning.

"When did you get that?"

Sakura asked surprisingly.

"I'll tell you later. Now let's hurry go to the tower. I need a rest."

"Let's go."

As they half way to the tower, Ame Nin surrounded them.

"Oh what now? Why are you Ame ninja so annoying?"

"Give us your scroll and we'll let you live." The guy with a weird mask said.

"Sigh. Sasuke, Sakura."

"What?"

"I'll handle this."

He said as he took out his kunai and channeled chakra into it but careful not to let it form a chakra sword. _Damn this gonna melt soon._

"You wanna test your strength? Seriously, now?" Sasuke frowned.

"Yes. Now let me. If I'm not success then you can jump in."

And he ran to the three Ame Nin. His Gensougan spinning in his eyes.

"What? His eyes changed."

"Shut up and get killed. Send my regard to Shinigami." Naruto said. In a flash, one down with a deeply sliced throat.

Two team mates of his can't believe what just happen. They looked in fear as their friend killed all the three Ame Nin. He came back to them with blood on his shirt and hands.

"What?"

"How… did you do that? More important, how could you kill without flinched?"

"Eh… eh he he… just a jutsu the old man taught me. And um… ninja was meant to kill, right? So just get used to it." He laughed nervously, while tossing the melted kunai away.

Naruto looked around, noticing a weird chakra signature near them. He smirked then said to his teammates.

"Guys, I'm tired. Let's take a short break. We had enough scrolls anyway." With that he put his hands behind his head, grinned his infamous goofy grin. The Uchiha and his fangirl shock their head with a sigh, but sit down nonetheless.

After a few minute, Sasuke suddenly jerked his head up. His hand reached into the kunai pouch and took out one, holding it out.

"Who's there? Come out, NOW!" he yelled. Unknown to all the presenting ones, a smirk was placed on whiskered cheeks.

"My my… what a rude way to greet people, Sasuke kun."

A tall guy walked out to the clearing calmly. He had Kusagakure's hitai-ate on his forehead and was wearing a long white garbs with a purple rope tied into a large knot around his waist. The guy hair was long, silky black.

"Who are you? Why did you spy on us?" Sasuke asked, feeling a little bit too much brave. The Kusa nin just smiled sickly.

"Why, I just wanted to say 'Hi' to Konoha's Rookie of the year." He said.

Sakura now rushed to her precious Sasuke kun and got into a fighting stance.

"Well, if it's not the infamous Hebi Sannin." A cold voice rang around them, making all of them to look up. Then Naruto in his true form jumped down.

Sasuke and the foreigner narrowed their eyes at the new comer. He was wearing nothing but a black loose pants and a pair of ninja sandals. Sakura flinched at the numerous scars on his muscular body. Long blonde hair with orange and red streaks fell on his back and his chest. Blue eyes remind the genins of their loud team mate. Those was the only thing revealed behind his fox mask.

"Um… Niisan, who are you?" sakura asked, as her crush was too busy staring at the blond haired stranger.

"Me? I'm Kazama Narashi. I was ordered to watch for the test. And… it seems that I have found something interest to play with."

The long forgotten Kusa nin sneered.

"It's a pleasure to have the strongest ANBU team know about me. But I thought you don't talk, Kitsune?"

Sasuke eyes immediately widened. THIS is the strongest ninja in the village?

"Actually, I don't. But since they can do no harm for me, nor will others believe what they say, I can freely talk here." The flat voice made them shiver.

"Enough talking. You two, go to your friend's place and stay there. Otherwise, I'm killing you." He said and they hastily complied, not wanting to get killed.

After cleaning the way, he activated his gensougan to the sixth level. The Hebi Sannin was shocked at his eyes. He quickly thought of ways to escape but was too slow.

"**_Chakra Control. Drain._**" The blonde ANBU said quietly and his target started to feel his chakra quickly drained out of his body. As this happened, a chakra ball was formed in midair. Still, only ones with trained eyes or possessed doujutsu kekkeigenkai can see it. In this case, Sasuke with his sharingan activated was stunned.

"No… it's impossible." He mumbled.

"What's impossible, Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked quietly, still not dare to move an inch.

"You know chakra can't be control by anyone but its owner right?" Sasuke said, waiting for a nod from the pinkette then continued. "Well, it can be drained, but through physical contact. Or in the Aburame's way, using Kekkai bug. This guy is not an Aburame as he shows off his body. And he's draining that foreign nin's chakra. Without touching him. if he can do more than that in battle, then he's invincible."

Naruto had heard their little conversation, turned around.

_Not really. I can't drain or control the chakra of those who possess less than one-hundredth of mine. Or sage chakra, others' pure chakra. Also I can't touch the chakra of those have mental strength stronger than mine._

He spoke in their head, surprising both of them. After feeling he had played enough, he separated the chakra ball into two parts and transfer them into the genin.

"W-what about the dobe?" Sasuke asked, a little drained out from the pressure.

"I don't need it. I have plenty of chakra." the blonde's clone jumped, yelled at his teammates. Sasuke grumbled, but let it go.

Naruto cocked his head, then smile behind his mask. He walked toward the raven, pulling his mask up a little so that it revealed only his lips.

"What are you doing? Let go." said boy was struggling as Naruto grabbed his chin. He stopped as he saw the smile on those lips.

Then, in a flash, he felt them on his small pink ones. Unconsciously, he parted them and let the ANBU roamed all over his mouth. A pleasure feeling built in his guts, making him weak in the knees. As he was about to collapse, he felt his eyes burned.

"ARGH! What did you do to me?" he said, trying to push the ANBU away weakly.

"Just a little gift for you, cutie. When you're strong enough, your Sharingan will be able to activate again. And by that time it'll be Mangekyō Sharingan. That is, for you to learn not to depend on Sharingan too much. Now go to the tower." He said and then disappeared. The genins look dumb folded. Well, one of them was pretending to be.

"What WAS THAT GUY DOING KISSING SASUKE KUN LIKE THAT?" Sakura's high pitched scream pierced through the forest, making the examinees shivered.

Ignoring her, the boys started to move to the tower while dragging her with them. As they handed over their scrolls, Naruto notice a team has already done.

_Naruto, I'm done. _Gaara said.

_Damn. So that was you. Where are you now?_

_On my room in the tower._

_He. Just because some Ame ninja stopped us._

_Whatever you say._

They get handed 3 rooms for each of them. Naruto slept four days straight. In day five, there were 5 teams, including them, reached the tower.

Shikamaru's team in 2nd day, Shino's team same day and Kiba team's right in the next day. They just like Naruto, slept all the time after they reach. When 5th almost pass, they woke up to eat.

* * *

5th day past.

7 teams had survived the test and reach the tower safely. The Hokage gathered them and told them about the preliminaries round. But after he finished explaining the rules, he demanded all the Konoha participants to come to his office.

"I know this is a little surprised, but I'll let you know. First let me ask you a question. What do you know about the Forth?" he asked.

"The Forth is the one who killed the nine-tailed beast, using a very strong jutsu. But the jutsu drained his chakra so he died. He was also the youngest Hokage in history." Sakura answered proudly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Why, does this old man bring this on now?

"Thank you, Sakura. But, somehow, the Forth did not die."

"WHAT?"

"I'm going. I don't wanna hear." Naruto turned away but quickly held back by the Hokage.

"Naruto, stop. That's an order."

Said boy angrily return to his position.

"I don't know how, but obviously he's still alive and has returned to us."

"Yes. I did not die." A blond man in the Hokage robe step out from the corner.

"I returned few years ago but because I was still exhaust, I stayed outside of the village. And 2 weeks ago, an ANBU team had managed to bring me back."

The younger blond in the room let out a low growl as Minato continue.

"I came back also for my son. I sealed the Kyuubi inside of my son. I had hoped that the village would treat him like a hero."

The Genin has stunned. Because they had believed that the Forth killed the Kyuubi. And he has a son?

"What? You sealed the Kyuubi? Not killed it? And in your own son?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. But apparently, they did not do what I wished them to. Instead, they treated my son badly. As far as I know, they kicked him out of the orphanage when he was only 3. The villagers constantly beaten him and shunned him."

Minato's voice held sadness and helplessness.

"Who is he…?" Tenten asked.

"His name… is Uzumaki Naruto." He looked straight at the said boy.

Naruto stiffen. His eyes turn cold as he remembers the day his _father_ called him a heartless monster.

"Don't give a damn."

Naruto spat out venomously.

"WHAT? The idiot is Yondaime's son?" Sakura shrieks out.

"Yeah. It can't be. There must be some mistake." Sasuke agreed with her.

"But I'm sure he is. His whiskers are the proof that he had Kyuubi in him." Minato confirm

The young ninjas looked at him warily, fear appeared in their eyes.

"Naruto, you have Kyuubi in you?" Sakura asked softly.

"Yes. But you saw me kill, right? Well it's not because of Kyuubi. You just need to know that."

His father looks at him sadly.

"You… killed?"

He didn't answer that question. Suddenly, Sakura hugged him.

"Oh… what have you been through? So sorry I didn't notice it before."

Silence. He didn't pull out nor does he return the hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"What are you doing? Let go of him, now." A voice was heard.

They look at the window and found Gaara was lifting up by his sand.

"Gaara. Why are you here?" Sandaime's asked, surprised by his presence.

"Was finding Naruto. Having a conversation? Can I join?" Gaara replied.

"I don't think…"

"Yes you can. Come in." Naruto cut the man off.

Gaara smiled, broke the window to get in. He went to stand next to Naruto. The redhead held his hand possessively.

"Who?" he nodded towards the older blond then adds- "he looks like you."

"My father. Or so he said. Has come back for a few years. Rescued 2 weeks ago."

He explained as short as he can. Kiba snorted.

"Told you not to make him do a report."

_Shut up. _He warned in Kiba head.

"So what are you gonna do now, old man?" Naruto, seems to back to his henge's personalities, asked.

"Well, I guess he'll be getting the Hokage seat back. Maybe after the exam."

"I mean, where will he live? And if he live 'there', where will 'us' live?"

The old man knows what he means.

"I'll think about it. Is there any question else?"

No one speak. The old man then continues.

"Good. But remember, this meeting is a secret. I'm telling you this because you are the best genins we've had in years. And you also are the future of Konoha, you have the rights to know. However, I suggest you not to tell anyone unless you want to die. Understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

_Old man, you dare tell him about my real self._

Sandaime nodded lightly, only for Naruto to notice.

"Good. Dismissed."

When they all gone, Minato asked.

"My son killed?"

"According to the record, he killed three Ame ninja in the second test."

"How did he do that without feeling anything?"

"I afraid I can't tell you. If he wanted you to know, he would tell you."

Tbc.

* * *

And that's it. Finally finish this chapter. But just so you know, my ideas for this story are running low. So, ideas are welcome. Oh and reviews, too.


	9. AN

Okay, I'll use this chapter to answer reviews.

* * *

**dragonflora:** Thanks :') though Naruto turned out "not-so-surprising".

**anarion87:** Thank you. Please continue following my story.

**A guest:** hm... thanks for your opinion. I really appreciated it. And as you said, I need to slow down the storyline a bit so I'm rewritting the first chapters.

**Theia Pallas:** not really. It more like NaruKaka and sure, will have more of it since I decided to make this story a NaruHarem.

**lovelies13:** of course I will update, dear. Please continue reading my story :')

**TigrezzTail:** Oh? I'm not sure what 2nd test you're talking about 0.0 if it's Kakashi's test, then it should be more like this: Naruto doesn't want to lose in anything, and he considered the test was a challenge and you know what happened. :D

**MandaPanda96: **thank you, dear. I hope you'll continue reading my story.

**the howling snow wolf: **yes, dear. They're together. They're the main pairing after all.

**TidustGT:** Thank you. I updated xD Thanks for your supporting.

**king boo (a guest): **Ah~ thank you. Though you might be disapointed. Thanks for reading this anyway.

**Guest: **ugh... I'm not sure if this could ever reach you, but still... Thank you. This is the first time for someone to say that to me. Well, I can help you with your story(s), as long as it not something too angsting. Well then, you can email me ( batuyou gmail dot com) your ideas and I'll help you get on with it. :')

**Labradoodles1001:** Thank you, dear. Hm... for your question. First of all, I appreciate all opinions. Well, Naruto does have feelings for Itachi and Kakashi. With Gaara, I explained in the new chap. Second question, Kakashi will find out soon, Gaara already knew, then I think Sasuke will be the next to know. The rest of the Konoha 12, I'm not sure. xD please continue reading my story(s). And continue reviewing your opinions too xD

**Another guest: **Thanks xD I updated. Review for me, 'kay? Love you xD

* * *

**Theia Pallas: **Sorry dear, but it's Naru!Seme x Yaoi Harem, not the other way around. But I can write a lemon with Naru!Uke for you, if you want XD And~ in this story, or a oneshot, your choice :') Thanks for your supporting.

**One more guest **(if you can, guests, please sign up so it'll be more easy to answer you :'): Haha, yeah. I doubt it though. A pervert can't really be a good teacher... at least for a minor like Naru-chan.

**Yukinari: **I will. Hm... don't know if I can make it with my co-writer gone. I've tried to contact her but it seems that she's been very busy.

**sinisterdevil: **I'm glad you liked it. For updating, I already answered. Um... my co-writer is the one wrote the lemons in this story. My writing style is different from her. Mine is not as good as her, also the talking always missing in my lemons [I dunno why ;A; ] And yeah, as I said, I haven't recieved any mail from her for a long time, so maybe... won't have lemon for you in a few next chapters. But I can write for you, so... um, read my oneshots and if you like the lemons in those, I'll write for this story.

For Minato, yes, he'll find out. But not in the next chapter. It's sure as hell a harem. By the way, do you want NaruMina? Lol (I spoiled a lot O.O||||)

**andreea04: **Don't be impatient, dear. Of course I will try my best to update as soon as possible.

**Mr or Ms Tanuki: **XD Thank you for pointing it out. Well, english is not my first language and I've only been learning it for 8 years. Well, I tried XD And thanks for your compliment. Love it :D

**Weapon-Blood-LOVER: **Interesting name. Hahaa... thank you. Yes, will be more NaruIta. Main pairing after all~

**I'm a fluffy pen: **Thank you ;)

**SakuraFairy1990: **Lol what do you mean, affectionate? And thank you. Please continue reading my story.

* * *

Well~, my final exam will be on May 2nd. And homework is crushing me day by day~... I'm not gonna take that as an excuse (lol... is this how it spell?) but I get really busy...

Hm... found my beta. And **Senerity Dawn **is working on this story. Hope I can work with her for a long time XD But she's kinda busy too, has to finish her project and stuff xD Best wishes to you, Kit~

Special thanks to: **Theia Pallas**, **k****ing boo **and **TigrezzTail **for supporting me from the very beginning. I really love you guys~ XD **Amaya - The Akatsuki Wolf **for being my co-writer and for helping me a lot with the storyline.** Kit - Senerity Dawn**, for help me beta'ing this. Thank you all.

**BAD NEWS! VERY VERY BAD, NEWS! (Well, at least for me)**

**The thing is, I just restore my computer. AND I forgot to backup the stories in the region I ghost'd. SO, I'd lost them all. And I'm writing all over again. If you don't mind... please just wait. Thank you.**


End file.
